Love makes us do crazy things
by jess299
Summary: Klaus kidnaps Elena after Stefan threatens to driver her off wickery bridge to get Klaus' hybrids out of town. Her loved ones in Mystic Falls haven't stopped looking for her but there is a reason she is just trying to move on with her life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OK so I got an idea for a Klaus/Elena story after i saw some videos of them as a couple on tumblr and i couldn't help myself. ****I wanna make this story a long one if people are interested enough in it so let me know what you think. This takes place in Our Town right after Klaus would have left Caroline's house after saving her ( except there was no romancing going on haha) and right after Damon left Elena's house after dropping her off.**

Elena closed her door quietly and fell onto her bed. She didn't want anyone else to see how much Stefan had really hurt her especially Damon so if felt good to let go and cry alone in her room. She jumped to her feet when she heard her door open and slam shut.

"Get your things, we're leaving." Klaus said bluntly.

"w-what?" She said trying to figure out what was going on.

"If Stefan thinks he can threaten me by 'pretending' he's going to kill you he has another thing coming. I will not let any harm come to you, so therefor, you're coming with me." He simply said.

"This won't do anything Klaus. He doesn't care about me; he doesn't care about anyone but himself now. He proved that tonight."

"There is where your wrong love. Yes I think he would hurt you just to get me to do what he wants but I also know he still loves you down in that pathetic little soul of his. Soo you're coming with me not only so he can't do something stupid to you but also so I can prove a point."

"I'm not going." Elena said stubbornly. As if she had any choice in the manner.

"We can do this the nice way or the hard way Elena. You choose."

"They will come looking for me."

"They can look as long as they want but they won't find us." He chuckled as he grabbed her and sped down to his car awaiting them outside her house. "This really could have been easy on you Elena." He said as he bashed her head against the window to make her pass out.

**xxxx**

Elena opened her eyes to a cheesy hotel painting and a horrible headache. "ughh." She groaned as she sat up.

"Yes I know I hate hotel artwork too. Is so dreadful I don't know why they just don't put up something nicer." Klaus said coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Where am I? What did you do to me?" Elena said suddenly mad

"Calm down love. Have something to eat and take a few aspirin. We'll get to the good stuff in a bit. We aren't staying long anyways I just thought we could both use a shower and something to eat."

"Take me back Klaus please. Don't do this. I have people who will miss me and they won't stop looking for me." Elena pleaded.

"Elena, Elena, Elena." Klaus said sitting down lightly next to her. "What aren't you getting? Your friends and family are _safe _now that we are together away from them. I don't have any reason to torment anyone you love because you are what I want safe and you're here with me. Problem solved!" He laughed joyously clapping his hands together like he had just cured world hunger.

Elena looked down at her hands and thought. He was right she had been looking for a way to keep everyone safe all this time and here was her solution. Staying away from them. It was the best solution and as much as she would miss them, knowing they were safe would keep her strong. As long as her blood was the key to getting more hybrids Klaus would keep her safe no matter what. Living a life as Klaus' personal blood bag wasn't much of a life but it was better than being scared for her life all the time. I'm sure she would learn to not hate him with all her being.

"Fine Klaus. You win." He raised an eyebrow wondering what the catch was to her giving in so easily. "As long as you keep the rest of your family from hurting anyone I know." Klaus nodded promising her that much just to be nice. They both knew he didn't have to agree and she would still be stuck with him.

"Now" He said clapping his hands together and getting up "Go take a shower and eat while I go out and get myself something to eat." He smiled. She rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'll be alternating once in a while between whats happening with Klaus and Elena and whats going on with her friends and family  
><strong>

**Mean while in Mystic Falls...**

"Fuck." Damon said throwing his phone down after calling Elena for the fourth time that day with no answer. Alaric answered after the second ring. "Damon. Have you seen Elena?"

"No. I was calling to see if you have, I haven't been able to get a hold of her." Damon said worried.

"I called everyone else and they haven't heard from her. She has to have her phone with her it isn't anywhere in her room." Alaric said getting his shoes on and heading out the door. "I'll meet you at your house. Do you think Stefan knows anything?"

"Who knows? He hasn't been home yet today. He's probably out using some girl as a blood bag trying to burying his feelings. I would be doing the same thing if I did what he did last night." Damon grumbled.

**xxxx**

Ric walked up to the door as Stefan pulled up in his car. Damon came bolting out of the house when he heard his shut his car door.

"Where is she?" Damon said getting close to his face

"Who?" Stefan laughed not disturbed by Damon's outburst at all.

"Don't play stupid. Elena." Damon stepped back and composed himself.

"I haven't seen her since I left her on the bridge last night. I don't know why you would assume I'm with her."

"Oh how about because you're acting crazy right now and would do anything to get back at Klaus. You tried to kill her last night who knows what else you have planned. Now tell me where she is."

"I wouldn't have let her die. She has vampire blood in her system. And again, I don't have a clue where she is. I thought it was your job to be her babysitter now brother."

"Both of you stop acting like babies." Alaric stepped in. "If you don't know where she is Stefan then we have a real problem on our hands. I already called Sheriff Forbes and she's looking into it."

"I think we pay some originals a visit." Damon said grimly. And Alaric nodded. "Have fun." Stefan said nonchalantly as he walked inside.

"Dick." Damon shook his head.

"You know as well as I do that he really does care. He'll be kicking himself for not showing it later on."

By the time they got to Mikaelson mansion Damon was ready to kill the first person who said they didn't know where Elena was.

"Don't lose your cool in there Damon." Damon rolled his eyes "Seriously do you really think they are going to want to help us if your being a total dick?"

"Fine Ric" He said sarcastically.

"Ahh our favorite person has come for a chat." Elijah said opening the door before they could even knock. "Please come in. I'm sure your reason for being here is interesting as always." He gestured to the living room.

"Uh Thanks." Ric mumbled as they walked in.

"Please sit. Would you like some Earl Grey? I was just about to pour myself a cup."

"No. We are here for Elena." Damon said bluntly

"Well I'm quite sorry but you won't find her here." Elijah said politely.

"Where is Klaus?" Damon stood up

"He left town for a while." Rebekah said coyly as she slinked into the room.

Elijah looked between them both and realized something was really wrong and it looked like his sister knew everything.

"What's going on Rebekah?" Elijah said sternly. He was just as concerned about Elena now as Damon and Alaric were.

"Nothing really. He was mad at that little stunt Stefan pulled and decided to move onto greener pastures." She smiled at Damon.

"With Elena?" Elijah raised his eyebrows.

"Hmmmm." She said fake pondering

"Where is she vampire Barbie?" Damon said slamming her into the wall.

"Damo-"Ric was cut off by Damon putting his hand up.

After a minute Rebekah pushed Damon off her and he fell the floor. "Don't touch me. And yes Elena went with Nic."

"Where is she?" Elijah raised his voice getting angrier and angrier at his brother. Nikklaus was always taking what he wanted and didn't care who he hurt. Elijah felt something for Elena like every person she got to know often did and he would do anything to get her to safety.

"I don't know." She smiled.

"Where is she?" He said with his hand around her throat.

"I don't know Elijah. Really. He said he wouldn't tell me because he didn't want anyone going after them." He let go and composed himself. "He said he would stop terrorizing everyone know if we just let them live peacefully." She breathed rubbing her neck where her brother gipped it seconds before.

"That asshole really thinks we would just let her go without really knowing shes fine? He could be doing anything to her! She could be chained up in a cell for all we know!" Damon yelled.

Elijah held up his hand to silence him. "Rebekah, Go."

"But Eli" His looked silenced her and she skulked off.

"I'll help you get her back." Elijah turned back to them once she was gone. "I'll send some people out to do a little digging first. In the meantime lay low. I'll try and get a hold of Nikklaus."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: here's the next chapter! sorry its a short one but i thought it was a good place to stop plus I'm writing chapter 4 now and should have it up later on. Thank you all for showing such a great response to this story so far. I haven't written anything in a while so I'm excited to be writing stuff people actually want to read lol**

Elena sat on the bed slowly chewing on a waffle Klaus had brought up, idly listening to the chatter on the TV. Her mind was busy with thoughts of Stefan…and Damon. She missed everyone already but she missed them more than anything. Damon more so since he had been with her almost at all times the past months. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks and let them come. Although Klaus barged in the door a few minutes later making her regret the action.

"Are we fed and showered love?" Klaus said cheerfully

"Yes." Elena said quietly.

"What is it now? Must you be so depressing _all_ the time? You're much like Stefan in that manner." He chuckled.

"How can I be happy when you took me away from the people I love?" She thought a moment before the next words came out of her mouth. " Please" She hesitated again "Let me just call Damon and let him know I'm fine."

"You can't think I'm that stupid!" He laughed.

"Please!" She yelled getting desperate. All she wanted was to hear his voice one last time.

"What is wrong with you?" He yelled gripping her shoulders with both hands startling her. "You let these men treat you like scum and you still manage to love them no matter what!"

"T-that's not true." She said with a gasp.

"Not true?" He yelled. "Stefan tried to drive you off a bridge just for revenge, the same bridge your parents and you almost died on and Damon has killed your brother among various other horrible things. Why do you still love them?"

"I-I don't know. They don't mean the things they do." She said thinking it over.

"You deserve better Elena." Klaus said quieter and sat on the bed next to her. Elena's mouth hung open, not knowing what to say. No one has actually said that to her before. And to and outsider hearing the things the Salvatore brothers have done to her it would make sense to move on because it did sound horrible.

"You're right." She said looking into his eyes. "But that's never been an option for me. They protect me and ultimately want the best for me. But please just let me call them for a minute just so they know I'm fine."

"No Elena." Klaus said looking back into hers trying to make her see that he was helping her. She could get away from the hold of the two brothers. He knew all too well what being in the middle of a love triangle with two brothers could do. He watched her turn her head to wipe tears out of her eyes. He could relate to her pain but he wasn't going to give in and let her have her way. "Now go to the car. I've got the bags." He nodded out the door. Elena walked out silently.

**xxxx**

They had been in the car for nearly an hour when Elena finally broke the silence.

"Why do you want me Klaus? I mean why do you want hybrids?"

"To have an army." He said obviously

"No, really? You have a family that you love so much you daggered them so you could all be together one day and yet you try and make yourself happy with an army of hybrids." She peeked through her hair to see his response.

"As you well know my father was an asshole. All I ever wanted was for him to be proud of me, love me. Even my siblings seem to hate me. How would you feel if you had no one for 1000 years who truly loved you for you?" He looked back at her for a second. He didn't know what it was about this girl that made everyone she came in contact with her trust her but he was beginning to like it. If not for the good company he could at least use it to get into people's heads.

"Thank you." She said a smiling forming on the corners of her mouth.

"For what?" He said genuinely confused.

"For being honest. I wasn't sure if you were capable of it. I already know you would do anything to protect me but now I can at least try to trust you." She laughed a little making his stomach jump slightly at the sound of it. He swallowed back his feelings and stared at the road ahead.

"Oh and no offense but it's obvious your siblings don't like you because you staked them." She smiled as she turned on the radio and moving her head to the beat seeming at peace. He couldn't help but admire her honesty.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm not as happy with it as the others but it'll do since i just wanted a filler chapter to get to the good stuff lol**

It had been two days since they heard from Elijah. Damon called him every hour but still no answer. Guess he would just have to go and deal with him in person.

When he got to the mansion he let himself in without even knocking.

"Damon. How nice of you to show up unannounced." Elijah said annoyed.

"You weren't answering my calls."

"And for good reason Damon. I've been tiressly trying to track down where Klaus is going and I think I have him pinned. So if you don't mind" He said waving him away and picking up his suitcase.

"I don't think so buddy." He said putting his hand on Elijah's chest. Elijah raised his eyebrow wondering why Damon thought he could do that.

"Damon, once I find out more information I will let you know where I am and where you can meet me. If I find them Klaus defiantly won't talk to me while you're there."

"Fine." Damon said stepping aside but he had no intention of letting him go that easy. He watched Elijah drive away and quickly got in his car to follow him. "Ric." Damon said into the phone "I'm following Elijah to Elena; there is no time to pick you up. Stay here and make sure Stefan doesn't do anything stupid."

**Xxxx**

Damon saw Elijah pull off onto a side road once they passed the Pennsylvania border. He made a sharp turn so he didn't miss it. He almost drove past Elijah's car. "Great!" Damon smacked the wheel. He got out checking the car and found a note on the car window. "Damon, I saw you following me for the past few hours. I thought I would let you get close but this is far enough. I will let you know when I find them. Elijah."

**Xxxx**

Elena was walking side by side with Klaus on a street in a small town they decided to stop in just to walk around. They were both bored and wanted to stretch their legs. To a stranger they looked like good friends and to be honest spending hours on end in a car together had them believing they were good friends too. "Don't tell me you've never seen pretty woman!" He laughed as their arms brushed together he felt a jolt run through his body and his laugh faltered a little.

"Don't tell me you have!" She laughed noticing the energy between them too. She was forgetting she was actually taken against her will. "Big bad Klaus seeing a romcom. I wish I was there to witness that." She said smiling to herself.

"Well maybe you will get to someday." He said not believing the words coming out of his mouth. Did he _actually _just say that he would go to the movies with her sometime?

"Maybe." She smiled hoping she would. She didn't want to admit it but she was enjoying getting to know Klaus. She had already learned so much about him in such a little time. He was troubled, only wanting someone to really love him. He loved music and movies and sightseeing even though he has pretty much seen it all already. He even loved cats! Her thoughts were cut short when she saw what looked like Damon. She tried looking without causing Klaus to notice. He was looking in every window and looked so upset. Before she knew what she was doing she called out his name.

"Damo-"Elena was cut short by Klaus's hand being forced over her mouth. He picked her up and ran to an alleyway on the side of the building. She knew Damon heard it because he stopped dead in his tracks and got a pained look on his face.

"Don't say anything Elena. I won't let him see us and trying to get his attention is only going to hurt him, and I know you don't want that." He said whispering into her ear. Their bodies were pressed tight against each other and Elena could feel the heat of his breath on her ear. It mesmerized her. All she did was nod. She didn't want to say anything because she knew he would hear her voice break, she didn't want to let on that she was feeling something from being so close to him right now. Elena was supposed to be worried about Damon but instead she just thought about how he would be better off without her.

Klaus could hear her heart skip a few beats when they were pressed so tightly together in that alleyway knowing it was because she was scared for Damon. It was wrong for him to hope it was because she felt something being so close to him.

"I'm sorry." Elena said once they were back on the road again "I didn't meant to say his name out loud it was involuntary."

"All's well Elena. Don't give it a second thought." Klaus said plainly.

"It's just that we had such a great day getting to know each other and I didn't want to break any trust we may have just built."

"It's fine, really. Now if we had been caught it would be a different story but we weren't so I will forget about it and move on."

"Ok." Elena said staring out the window hoping that Damon would go back home soon and stop worrying.

Klaus looked over at Elena staring out the window and couldn't help but feel bad about treating her that way. "I can ask one of my hybrids to get a message to him if you'd like"

"What?" Elena said surprised.

"To whomever you'd like really. To let them know you're okay"

"Yes. Thank you" She smiled.

**Xxxx**

She got out of the car and handed the letters she had written to the hybrid standing before her.

"When am I getting more bags of blood?" He looked to Klaus and then to Elena. "I found a dozen or so new recruitments that seem eager."

Klaus thought for a second before remembering the reason he had Elena with him here in the first place. He had secret hopes that she felt something for him as he was starting to feel something for her but he knew that would never happen.

"How about now?" Elena looked at him in surprise. His fangs bit into his own skin and poured some blood into a thermos from the back seat then he took out another one and reached for Elena's arm.

"But-"

"Now, so we can let the lad get on with his day." Elena's face fell as she held her arm out to him. He saw her wince at the pain from his fangs in her wrist

**Xxxx**

"It's been an entire hour. Are you really going to pout the whole time?" Klaus said getting impatient with her silence.

"I thought we were friends now."

"Of sorts." Klaus shrugged.

"Don't use me for my blood anymore please." She pleaded. "I know you don't want to be alone. You aren't I'm with you now Klaus you don't need a hybrid army."

"I'm not promising that but I can promise that I won't take it as often. Once a year good enough?"

"Fine. But I will bet you a phone call to Jeremy that I can make you change your mind before the next time you want my blood."

"Deal." They smiled at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: short chapter again but i just wanted to show how Damon is falling apart. hopefully I'll have the next chapter up today or tomorrow. So enjoy and review please! if you have any suggestions let me know I'll try and work them into the story**

Damon threw open the door to his house and fell on the couch exhausted and upset. He knew he heard her call out to him he just couldn't find her. He wanted to convince himself that it was his mind playing tricks on him but he just couldn't do it.

"So pathetic" A nameless hybrid laughed as he looked on Damon.

"What the hell?" Damon said jumping up.

"Guess you were just too distracted wallowing over Elena." Stefan smiled with his arms crossed as he leaned against the doorway.

"You just let some random hybrid walk into our house? "Damon said confused

"I thought I would see what happened. He laughed.

"Before I end up sitting here for a year listening to you two old woman bicker here." He threw the letter to Damon. "My work is done. I'm sure I'll see you again soon." He rolled his eyes and left. Damon looked at the letter lying by his feet. It had Damon scribbled on the front in elegant script. Stefan looked down at it hoping it was from Klaus saying he was giving Elena back. Not that he would ever say that out loud. Damon picked it up slowly then tore it open.

_**Damon,**_

_** I'm fine**_

Stefan read over his shoulder and turned from hopeful to hurt. There was no letter for him from Elena, just for Damon.

_**I'm as safe as anyone could be since I'm with the most powerful person on earth. **_

Damon smiled imagining her smiling while writing this. She could still try to be funny even though she was kidnapped by a murderous vampire hybrid.

_**I don't have much time to write but I thought at least it's something. I didn't want you to worry too much. Tell everyone I miss them and love them and not to worry I will be back to all of you before you know it. I love you Damon. Bye. Elena**_

"Well she seems fine." Stefan said calmly not letting his guard down.

"I don't believe it. I know she's safe but that doesn't mean she's happy or being treated right and this letter doesn't change anything. I still won't stop looking for her.

"At least one of you still loves her." Elijah broke the tension between the two.

"Sure walk right in, EVERYONE walk right in!" Damon said frustrated.

Elijah ignored him and handed him photos.

"What's this?" He rolled his eyes

"Photos of them. She looks well actually. I've been tracking them along with a friend of mine who does this often. They are moving from town to town without staying for more than a day at a time. I had to leave because I have some business to tend to with my siblings but I think she will be safe for a while."

"This doesn't tell me anything!" Damon said throwing the pictures back at him. "I still don't know where she is! I still don't know why he has her or when she will be back!" He yelled getting more and more desperate.

"Damon." Stefan said sternly warning him to watch it. Elijah was doing them a favor by keeping an eye on her and if he thought it was ok for a while I think they should trust him.

"Shut up Stefan. You don't even care about her."

"Listen boys" Elijah said calmly "You can argue as much as you want but I'm going to be out of town for a while. I will be writing to Nikklaus in a few weeks to ask him to meet. I will talk to him about all this when I see him."

"Get out." Damon slumped back into the couch pouring himself a huge glass of scotch. Elijah walked out silently knowing nothing he could say would sway Damon from his feelings. He recognized it. He was drinking the days away and pushing everyone away. He was completely heartbroken.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: hes a nice long chapter for you all:) I added a new twist i wasn't originally going to do but hey why not make it a little more complex. I'm a roll writing so i may update once more tonight. Review please! it always makes my day. enjoy! **

"Wake up lovely" Klaus whispered to Elena sleeping beside him in the car.

"Mmmm" She groaned, sleepily opened her eyes. Klaus tried not to stare too long but he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she woke up. So peaceful.

"We're finally here" He breathed a sigh of relief he hated having to sleep in a new place every few days.

"And where is here?" She rubbed her eyes looking out the window. She involuntarily gasped.

"One of my homes." He smiled. It was actually his favorite out of all the places he had which was a lot.

It was a log cabin mansion on a private lake with huge windows and multiple porches, all completely surrounded by a dense forest. She walked in slowly after Klaus. He chuckled at her when he noticed she was looking around in awe with her mouth open. It was just as beautiful inside as it was outside. Everything was either white or had a wood finish. There was a huge kitchen and comfy looking couches in front of huge TVs.

"You like it?" Klaus smiled at her.

"Yes. It kind of reminds me of my family's lake house. I can see myself feeling comfortable here." She smiled back at him as they locked eyes. Elena was the first one to break it. "Where is this exactly again?"

"The Adirondacks" He said as if it was obvious.

"_Where_ in the Adirondacks?"

"That, I cannot tell you. Sorry sweets but if you let it slip to someone we wouldn't be able to stay here anymore and I really do love it here."

He watched Elena frown and felt bad for a second, until the doorbell rang.

"Wait here." He says cautiously.

Klaus looked through the peep hole and then laughed.

"Brothers! How are you?" He hugged them both. "Elena come say hi."

She got up and wandered back over to the door wondering which brothers he was happy to see. She was met with the faces of Kol and Elijah.

"Elijah" She smiled and ran into him giving him a hug.

"I'm glad to see you again Elena. Hope my brother has been treating you right."

"As of right now he is." She smiled and eyed him.

"Don't forget about me." Kol forced himself in between Elijah and Elena to give her a hug.

"Hopefully we can be friends like it seems you all are now." He said sweetly kisses her hand.

"I'm sure." Elena said but full well knowing what kind of person Kol was.

"That's enough Kol." Klaus grimaced at how he was touching her. "What brings you two here."

"Can we speak in private brother?" Elijah said in his usual business-like manner.

"Yes this way. Elena make yourself at home I will have someone show you up to your room."

"But-"Elena started to protest not knowing what he was talking about as he motioned towards a small woman with red hair.

"This is Lilah. She will show you around." He smiled and went off with his brothers.

Lilah picked up her suitcases silently and started walking Elena to her room. As she set her things on the floor and started to walk out Elena stopped her.

"Wait!"

"Yes miss?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm one of Klaus' witches. If you need anything all you have to do is ask." She smiled and continued to walk out. Guess she was on her own until master Klaus decided to tell her otherwise.

**Xxxx**

"So brother's what brings you here?" Klaus said pouring scotch into tumblers for them all.

"Damon is looking for Elena." Elijah said simply

"I figured he would. Has he made any headway?" Klaus raised his eyebrows warning him he better have the right answer.

"He followed me when I went looking for you a few days ago but I went another way."

"I know." Elijah turned his head to the side confused. "He almost saw us luckily I shut Elena up before she did any real damage."

"So harsh Nik." Kol smiled devilishly "That doppelganger you have there is hot, if you play your cards right you can have her any way you want." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"God Kol do you have to think of woman like that all the time." Klaus said rolling his eyes. "Maybe for once I need a girl for something other than sex, have you thought of that?"

"No." He laughed uncontrollably Elijah sighed and continued talking trying to change the subject. He hated to hear them talk about Elena like that.

"He believes I am helping him find her and that I will let him know when I have a plan."

"And Stefan? The witch?"

"Bonnie has been trying to do a tracking spell for days but the spell Lilah put on you both is working wonders and Stefan doesn't seem to care. Although I know he does which may prove to be a problem for us in the future."

"Fine. Don't tell Rebekah where we are still. I know she will tell Damon. She has a fascination with him that is baffling. Well if that's all then I will see you next time we have our meeting." Klaus smiled.

"Not just yet." Kol stood up. "We know the other reason you are keeping Elena here and we want in."

"And that is?" Klaus feigned confusion

"I heard from a little birdy that if Elena ever becomes a vampire your hybrids will die out."

"Then why would I take her you idiot. She was fine being human with the Salvatore's protecting her."

"Well that same little birdy told me that they were going to make her one themselves. And you found out and went berserk."

"Klaus?" Elijah looked to him wondering if this was the truth.

"I guess you have been talking to that two faced brother of ours and Mother." Klaus said trying not to convey how upset he was that they knew.

"Mother and Finn? Why?" Elijah stepped forward.

"The original witch decided to put a spell me when she found out I was making hybrids with her blood. If she was ever turned into a vampire the blood from Elena in them would kill them. She was clearly getting desperate when she couldn't keep us linked to kill me." He chuckled darkly.

"So that's really why you took her into hiding and you're afraid Rebekah will tell Mother where you are." Elijah mused.

"I also did it to punish Stefan. I never thought she would get turned into a vampire under the watchful eye of the Salvatore brothers but when Stefan almost drove her off a bridge I thought it was time to take care of her myself."

"Well now that the truth is out brother we should be off." Kol smiled enjoying outing people.

"Wait." Elijah interrupted him form leaving. "I'm going to stay for a few weeks. I'm sure Elena would like some extra company anyways. I imagine it is hard on her being away from all her loved ones right now."

"Fine very well. You too Kol?" Klaus said grumpily.

"Why not?" He smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** **I'm pretty happy about this chapter seeing as how i wrote it in literally like 20 minutes lol but enjoy! i left it at a cliffhanger sorry! Review and let me know what you think**

Elena woke up screaming and covered in sweat but covered her mouth once she realized she was awake hoping she didn't wake anyone up.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Klaus said bursting through the door.

"Y-yes" She said breathing hard. "I just had a bad dream is all." She looked down at her hands trying not to cry.

"Thank god." Klaus breathed "I thought you were hurt."

"No I just" She paused not knowing if she could talk casually with Klaus.

"Yes?"

"I dreamt that Jeremy was in trouble and it just makes me miss him. I just wish I could make sure he's okay." She couldn't help but let a few tears slip from her eyes. Klaus didn't know how to comfort her. He wasn't good with crying woman in the first place and the only thing that would make her feel better he couldn't do. It would be a huge risk he wasn't willing to take.

"I'm sorry." He said grabbing her hand hoping it would calm her down.

"Thanks." She said leaning into him and letting the tears keep flowing. He stiffened when she grabbed onto him. He never had anyone hold him like that. Like he was the only thing that could make things better. He closed his eyes holding onto that moment until she let go.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"No harm done." He smiled sweetly. "Get some sleep." He said quietly as he left the room.

She stared at the door for a few minutes. Why was she acting like this? She couldn't be so casual with the person who ruined her life. And he was being way too nice to her. It was weird. She was confused and didn't want to think of her contradicting opinions on Klaus. Elena threw off the comforter she was tangled in and tip toed to the hallways. After she was satisfied no one was awake she walked into the living room to watch TV. She smiled when she found Sabrina the Teenage Witch on. Her favorite.

"I always found that show amusing." Elijah said walking in dressed in sweat pants and a black v neck t-shirt.

"Oh my god!" She screamed. "You scared me Elijah." She breathed grabbing her chest.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "May I watch with you? I couldn't sleep."

"Me either and yes you may." She said moving over and sharing the blanket with him.

After a few minutes Elijah couldn't help but talk to her.

"Are you getting settled in here fine?" He said politely

"Yes" She chuckled to herself "As settled as one could get when they are being held against their will."

"I'm sorry you had to be taken like that but we are all just trying to protect you."

"From what?" She said sarcastically

"Stefan for one, he tried to kill you. And all the other various supernatural things I'm sure you would have gotten yourself mixed up him." He laughed thinking of how easily this one girl who was so important seemed to get into trouble.

"Whatever." She said clearly not wanting to talk about it. "At least Klaus has been nice but I still could never be truly happy here. And I will find a way back to my family whether it's at his expense or not." She said bitterly not believing the words as they came out of her mouth. She heard a creak from the doorway and jumped up to see Klaus looking furious.

"Klaus I-"Elena said wanting to explain herself

"Brother don't do anything stupid." Elijah said planting himself in front of Elena.

"Leave." Klaus said tight lipped.

"Klaus-"

"Leave!" He screamed into Elijah's face. Elijah didn't want to make him even angrier so he left after looking at Elena apologetically.

After a few moments Klaus grabbed Elena by the arm and tugged her along behind him.

"Where are we going?"

"Shut up."

"Please, I didn't mean it." She said tearfully

"I'll show you something that will put your dreams of killing me to get back to your family to rest." He smiled darkly.

He stopped abruptly when they arrived in a clearing in the woods. Elena looked around confused.

"Sit" He commanded. When she didn't so as he said he grabbed her arm and yanked her down to the ground. She sat quietly looking at him as he started taking off his shirt. She furrowed her brows confused. She screamed as he started to transform into a werewolf.

"Klaus don't please!" She screamed knowing he wouldn't be able to control his actions when he was a werewolf. She watched him continue to writhe in agony as his bones broke and transformed. Caroline had mentioned that for Tyler it took a long time but after 5 minutes Klaus was already in his wolf form. She backed herself into a tree. The wolf advanced towards her still with its fangs barred dripping with saliva. She closed her eyes for a moment collecting herself and willing herself to get up so she didn't have to die like this. After a second she darted up and sprinted in the direction she thought they came.

"Elijah!" She screamed hoping he would hear her cries and help her.

"Kol! Anyone!" She screamed getting desperate. The adrenaline worked through her body keeping her going even though all she wanted to do was collapse. Elena cried in pain as she tripped on a tree stump and fell. She watched in horror as the wolf slowed down to slowly walk towards her as her deep arm wound spilled her blood everywhere. The blood was what pushed the wolf over the edge. He jumped the last few feet to Elena and dug his razor sharp teeth into Elena's arm.

Off in the distance Elijah heard a blood curdling scream and animal snarls. He realized it was Elena and immediately opened the door to listen more closely. The smell of her blood hit his nose with force. He ran towards the smell and found Elena trying to fight the animal off. She didn't even notice him. He ripped a branch off the closest tree and ran towards Klaus with it. He missed the first time when the animal realized what was going on but he successfully staked him the second time making the wolf run away. He stared at how fragile Elena looked like she would pass away at any moment. He quickly surveyed her body to see how extensive the damage was. Her arm looked like an old chew toy gnawed on and then forgotten as Klaus moved onto her torso tearing it apart. He quickly checked to make sure she was still alive. He felt her shallow breathing on his finger tips and breathed again. He picked her up carefully then ran to the safety of the house hoping that she wouldn't die in his arms on the way there.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kol!" Elijah yelled as he busted through the door.

"What the hell?" Kol ran into the kitchen smelling the blood. His eyes widened as he saw Elijah put a mangled Elena on the kitchen table. "Give her some blood!" Kol said not knowing why Elijah was hesitating.

"I-She wouldn't want to be a vampire against her will." Elijah looked at her as the life was fading from her.

"She's going to die." Kol said bluntly "Look at her skin its turning blue. Well what skin you can see." It seemed her whole body was covered in blood. "If you don't do it I will!" Kol said shoving Elijah aside. Elijah stood there not knowing what to do while Kol cut his wrist and let the blood trickle into her mouth. After Kol couldn't give any more blood he left the room. "I hope it worked." He said as he walked back upstairs.

"Me too" Elijah whispered to himself. He sat there for hours just staring at her healing. When she finally opened her eyes dawn was breaking.

"Elena? Can you hear me?"

"Elijah?" She croaked I could tell her throat was very dry. Elijah got her a glass of water before she could finish blinking.

Elena put it aside and started crying. "Klaus. H-he-"

"I know."

"Where is he?" Elena said sitting up "That fucking bastard!"

"He ran off after I staked him He'll be back soon I assume. He usually wakes up around now." Elijah said using his business voice

"I can't believe I thought I could trust him" Elena choked back sobs. "I could have died."

"You nearly did." Kol said walking into the kitchen smiling "Good morning brother. Elena, I'm glad you made it. You're welcome by the way."

"You found me?"

"Elijah found you. _I_ saved you." Kol laughed as he smacked Elijah on the back. Elena raised a questioning eyebrow at Elijah.

"I didn't want to feed you blood. I knew you wouldn't want to be made a vampire against your will."

"Was I that close to death?" Elena said touching her arm. The last thing she remembered was Klaus ripping into her arm. She winced remembering the feeling of her flesh tearing from her arm.

"Yes I'm very surprised you made it."

"Thank you. Both of you." Elena said turning to Kol who looked surprised he was getting a thank you.

They all stopped what they were doing when they saw Klaus stepping into the house covered in mud. Kol shook his head and went back to his room not wanting to deal with petty fools. Elijah stood up abruptly to stand in front of Elena. Elena couldn't speak, she couldn't bear letting Klaus have the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Elena." Klaus said looking sorry walking over towards her

"Don't." Elena said strongly.

"I-" Before Klaus could another word out of his mouth Elena slapped him as hard as she could leaving him stunned. Elijah saw the shift in him before Elena did. He slammed her against the wall making it her turn to be stunned.

"I wouldn't do that _ever_ again." He whispered darkly into her ear.

"I will stay here to give you blood but I refuse to have any more contact than necessary with a selfish asshole like you." She whispered back with tears in her eyes.

Klaus backed away slowly staring her down reeling in his anger. She didn't let out the sobs until after he had slammed the door to his study. Elijah gripped onto her arms so she didn't collapse on the ground.

"Elena, sit." Elijah quietly urged.

"No. I just need to be alone." She said through her tears as she walked away hoping her feet would lead her to her bedroom.

Elena collapsed on her bed trying to control her sobs. She couldn't stop thinking about Klaus ripping her up. She never thought she could feel that much pain. Not only physical pain but emotional. She had started to like him and trust him. Thinking back on it now she didn't know why. Yes they had spent a few days in a car together and he let his guard down a little to let Elena get a glimpse into his head but that didn't change anything he had done. She was stuck here so she wanted to be friendly with Klaus but she didn't have it in her right now. In her world people killed their friends in a fit of rage, knowing they would come back alive afterwards. She had grown accustomed to people treating everyone like that but it wasn't right. She wouldn't stand for it. If Klaus wanted to make things right he would have to come to her. She didn't want to be the person running back to him and apologizing like she did all the time.

**XXXX**

"Nik, your girl is going to die." Lilah laughed as she was making him lunch.

"And why is that?" He said seriously

"It's been days. The food I bring up to her is just piling up, she hasn't touched any of it." She said matter of factly.

"Is there something wrong with our food? Is she too good for it?" Klaus said getting angry. This was the first he was hearing of this.

"She's upset." Lilah said getting serious too. "I hear her crying at night...and during the day even though she tries to keep it quiet so no one hears. Elijah has been worried but he doesn't know what to say so he just paces outside her door."

"Of course, that's Elijah for you." He snorted. "Go get the food from her room and don't give her anymore until she can stop being a brat." Klaus said annoyed. "I'll have a meeting with my brothers. Maybe they can get her to stop whining." He sighed like he was being inconvenienced as he pushed himself up from the table. In truth Klaus was a little worried but he knew Elena wouldn't let this go as far as her dying from malnutrition.

"Ah just the two people I wanted to see." Klaus said walking into the study with his sketch pad. He sat down and casually started to draw.

"_Yes_?" Kol looked up annoyed that his brother didn't continue telling them why he wanted to see them

"Elena." He looked up laughing to himself. "The silly girl thinks she's going to get attention from starving herself. Someone is going to do something. Now should it be me or would one of you like to do it?" He threatened.

"She's scared and clearly upset Klaus. She isn't going to get any better if you go in there threatening her." Elijah said trying to reason with him.

"Oh I'll give her something to be scared about." Klaus said to himself mostly going back to drawing harsh lines on his sketch pad.

"You've already done enough, don't you think?" Elijah said getting tense. He deeply cared for Elena and he was very concerned for her he just didn't know what to do. He never had to deal with woman being sad. Even when they were human Rebekah usually went to mother because she always knew the right thing to say.

"God Nik stop being a damn prick and say sorry to her." Kol chimed in annoyed at the conversation he was just getting to the good part in his book.

"I tried to that night but she decided it was more effective to slap me. A _very _bad choice on her part." Klaus growled. Elijah rolled his at how his brother was so obsessed with pride. That is why things always escalated and no one wanted to be around him. "I don't apologize, so I could easily compel her. Then this mess would be cleaned up and we could go back to one big happy family." Klaus smiled thinking he was a genius.

"Actually I have a better idea brother." Kol smiled mischievously walking out of the room.

"What are you up to now Kol?" Klaus grumbled trailing after him. Kol appeared with 2 bottles of scotch and some junk food. Elijah watched them both start walking up the stairs and reach Elena door.

"You're _not _invited." Kol grinned slamming the door in his face. He chuckled lowly when he heard his brother grumbled obscenities on the other side.

**A/N: sorry this chapter is kind of boring but hopefully ill have the next chapter up tomorrow**


	9. Chapter 9

Elena opened her eyes to see Kol laughing lightly to himself. He looked so _casual_ it was strange.

"Ah you're up!" He said happy "Look what I brought" He sang holding a bottle of scotch in one hand and chips and candy in the other.

"This is not happening." Elena grumbled and pushed the comforter up over her head hoping he would go away.

"Ah ah. None of that miss Elena." He tisked.

"Leave Kol."

He tore the comforter off her and got serious.

"No more moping around. _We_ my love are going to get utterly wasted, eat tons of food, and watch disgustingly gory movies and forget all about that nasty little Klaus." He said softly laying his hand on hers. Elena stared down at his hand on hers for a minute liking the way it felt. A smiled lifts at the corners of her mouth and that all it takes for him to stand up and pour two glasses filled to the brim with scotch.

"Here's to ignoring assholes who always want to be in control." She said raising her glass looking him in the eyes.

"And here is to your parents" He paused as she raised an eyebrow at him. "For birthing an amazingly hot woman." He grinned as Elena burst out laughing.

They had been drinking nonstop for an hour and eating way too many sour patch kids. Elena couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this much or even this much fun with someone. She was completely wasted, Kol on the other hand was barley buzzed but was enjoying the time with Elena. She was surprisingly fun when she was drunk.

"Let's go get some ice cream!" Elena jumped up breaking away from the conversation they were in the middle of.

"As you wish sweetheart." Kol said as he swept Elena up suddenly causing her to gasp.

"Don't surprise me like that." She swatted him laughing. "But if you're going to carry me around you _have_ to call me Queen Elena." She said with a British accent.

"As you wish _Queen Elena."_ Kol mocked with an exaggerated British accent.

Klaus had been trying to tune them out all night but he when Kol came running down the stairs holding Elena in his arms he couldn't contain his anger.

"Kol!" Klaus yelled from a few feet away.

Elena and Kol stifled a giggle as they looked to each other.

"Now." Klaus said tight lipped.

"Okay okay. Are you going to be able to stand?" Kol laughed knowing how drunk she was. She gave him a look that he instantly caught onto

"Oh yes sorry are you going to be able to stand Queen Elena?" He said trying to be serious.

"I'll manage." She looked over at Klaus hoping he wouldn't get to mad at them.

"Really? You thought getting her highly intoxicated would solve everything?"

"Yes." He chuckled knowing how much it was bothering his brother he was having fun with Elena. They both turned as Elena walked up to them wobbling a bit.

"You" She started as she pushed her finger into Klaus' chest, his perfectly sculpted chest she thought to herself "are mean." She slurred. Klaus didn't know what else to do but stare. He had never seen her like this. "I _really_ started to like you." She said scrunching up her face, the words sounding strange on her tongue. "You _hurt_ me. So bad." She said pushing him away the littlest bit with her finger.

Kol stepped in not knowing how far she was going to go. "You hurt her." Kol laughed mocking Elena "Let's go get that ice cream that the Queen wanted so bad." He smiled caringly at her as he swooped her up in his arms again getting a giggle from her.

He let her go when they were back into the kitchen. She turned slightly to see Klaus still watching them. She could feel herself getting sad again so she decided to fuck with him a little.

"Oh my god it's hot in here!" She said dramatically still looking at Klaus.

"I'll turn on the air conditioner in a sec." Kol said with his head in the freezer. Elena did the first thing she could think of in her drunken state. She slowly lifted her shirt off her revealing the sheer black lace bra she was wearing underneath. Klaus' eyes practically popped out of his head. Before she could do anything else she wobbled, almost falling, but not before Kol caught her before setting her on the counter. He stepped back finally noticing she had shed her shirt.

"Wow." Kol whispered to no one but himself. Elena smiled. She looked longingly at his lips. All she wanted to do was escape Klaus glaring at her and all the feelings she had towards him so without warning Elena smashed into Kol's lips. At first they kissed slowly not know where it was going but after a few seconds their kisses became frantic both of them getting caught up in the moment. She faintly remembers hearing Klaus throw something across the room as he stormed out but at that moment she couldn't care less. The last thing she remembered was her body wrapped around Kol as he carried her up the stairs neither of them wanting to break their kiss.

**Xxxx**

"Ugh" Elena rolled over with a splitting head ache. Her arm hit a sleeping Kol dressed only in boxers. "Oh my god." She whispered. She couldn't remember what happened.

"I put some aspirin and water on the table next to you." Kol said smiling slightly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Did we?"

"Have sex? God no Elena." She gave him a dirty look. "I wasn't insulting you, I just don't usually have sex with girls who are so drunk they can't remember their name." He laughed.

"Oh...What did we do?"

"Ohh we had some fun" He winked "We just didn't make it all the way to the sex since you passed out cold."

"I'm so sorry." She laughed. "I do remember some of it." She blushed looking down to notice the hickeys going all down her body. "And it was great, I just-"She didn't know how to tell him she didn't like him that way."

"You don't even have to explain. You were drunk and horny and so was I. If you are ever feeling the same way again I'm your man." He smiled slightly knowing he lied.

"Thanks Kol." She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey, do you want to do something today?" Kol said shyly hoping he didn't over stay him welcome with her.

"I'd love to." She smiled.

**A/N: sorry i left it here but i wanted to get this chapter up tonight so ill do another tomorrow :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ok so for some reason this wouldn't come up once i posted it last time so let me know if anyone else has trouble with it**

Elena jumped onto the huge couch in the living room watching Kol pick out a movie.

"The exorcist or saw?" He said holding up both dvds

"Definitely the exorcist. It's a classic."

"The exorcist it is." He said sitting down onto the couch.

"Hey!"

"What?" He looked utterly confused.

"Let me get comfortable." She laughed. She stuffed a pillow behind her back and motioned for Kol to sit back down then she rested her legs on top of his lap. "That's better." She said snuggling in.

They spent most of the movie making fun of all the ridiculous effects but she was having so much fun. Kol paused the movie when he heard someone walk into the room. They both looked towards the door.

"May I join you? I've never seen this movie." Elijah said shyly with his hands in his pockets as always.

"Of course!" Elena scooted over so Elijah could sit on the other side of her. She relaxed into his side after he sat down. She was really starting to like both of them. She hated to admit it but she never felt so safe with anyone as she did with them. As both brothers got back to commenting on the movie Elena stared off into the distance thinking. She honestly didn't think she would ever be able to get over what Klaus did to her but these two men had treated her as an equal and made her feel herself again. She hadn't felt that way in so long.

Elena didn't see Klaus for a couple weeks and she was starting to think Kol and Elijah were keeping her busy so she wouldn't on purpose. It was sweet of them to give me time to heal without Klaus' death stares. Kol said he was jealous that no one wanted to have fun with him but Elijah just said he felt horrible for hurting me which made him lash out. I think it was a little of both

"I'm going to go for a run I think." Elena said at breakfast. She hadn't run in a long time, she couldn't wait to feel the rush of it again.

"Running where?" Elijah said suspicious

"Just around the estate. Don't worry I won't leave the grounds." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes

"I'll go with you." Kol said standing up quickly.

"No-"She watched his eyes fall a little "No offense but I like to run by myself. It's when I use to do most of my thinking."

"And what does the lovely miss Elena have on her mind." Kol smirked.

"None of _your_ business" She laughed punching him in the arm. He retaliated by throwing her over his shoulder and tickling her.

"Elijah help!" She laughed uncontrollably. Elijah smiled at how beautiful she looked when she was totally comfortable and carefree.

"Hey you're on your own there. You're the one who dared to punch an original." He joked as he back away

"Go run your pretty little heart out." Kol said reluctantly letting her down.

Elena was able to run for an hour before she couldn't run anymore. She jogged back to the house and called out for Kol or Elijah. They must have gone out for a bit. Elena grabbed water from the refrigerator then walked slowly around the house letting her heartbeat go down to normal. She stumbled upon a room she hadn't seen yet. She pushed on the door to see if it was open and sure enough it was. She stopped in her tracks and gasped at what she saw. There were paintings and drawing everywhere. Some of castles, some of landscapes, and some of the mikealsons. They were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She idly wondered how much it cost them to get all these.

"Do you like them?" Elena jumped when she heard Klaus speak quietly from the doorway.

"They're beautiful." She said in awe. "Where did you get them?"

"Me." He said simply with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked so self-conscious for the briefest moment.

"You did these?" Elena stared at him realizing there was so much more to him than she thought.

"It's my passion." He grinned. He walked around to get himself a drink before he sat down and watched her for a moment looking at all the paintings before he spoke. Elena surprised him and spoke first.

"Can we talk?" She said sitting across from him. He motioned for her to continue. "I've had some time to think about what you did to me." She didn't have the courage to look him in the eye. "I certainly won't ever forget that but I think I can say now that I forgive you." He looked up from the ground at her confused. "Elijah and I have been talking and he told me how when you're a wolf you can't control what you do."

"I understand." Klaus said quietly thinking about his next move.

"That doesn't mean I forgive you about actually taking me out there in the first place to see you transform. You knew that was dangerous but your pride got the best of you." She took a deep breath and finally looked at him.

"You're right Elena I took you out there to see me transform when I knew it was dangerous. I didn't think I would rip you apart though." In a blink of an eye he was in front of Elena lightly touching her cheek. "Your blood pushed me over the edge and I regret ever hurting you. I honestly just wanted to scare you and teach you to watch your tongue."

"I was so scared." She trembled under his hand. "When I thought I was going to die I just thought to all the things I hadn't done yet." Tear gathering up in her eyes.

"Here is my deal Elena, You try to forgive me and I will make sure you do all those things you want to do with your life."

"And why would you make a deal like that?"

"Well for one you're the doppelganger and I need to keep you safe, second it's the least I can do after practically killing you. What kind of host would I be if I didn't try and make it better?"

"That's it? No other reasons?" She said searching his eyes to see if he was just being nice so she would cooperate with one of his stupid plans.

"And three," He breathed trying to calm himself "You deserve to see the world and get everything you've ever wanted."

"Why?" She didn't know why he was being so nice.

"Because no one could have gone through as much as you did and still come out strong and independent on the other side."

"Deal." She said enthusiastically. "We are starting fresh from now on. Don't screw it up because you won't get another chance like this." She smiled sweetly.

**A/N: sorry kind of short but I wanted to get this chapter up tonight. I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime this weekend. Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

** A/N: Had a little trouble writing this chapter but i think i got the groove back haha. RnR! love love love you all for taking the time to read my stuff!**

The rays of light beat down on her eye lids as she slowly woke up and stretched. Elena smiled knowing she was starting over with Klaus and it wouldn't be awkward anymore. She wrapped a knee length silk robe around her and bounced down stairs.

"Mmmm." She moaned to herself as she saw the fresh cinnabons sitting on the counter still hot.

"Sounds like you're enjoying yourself." Klaus smirked leaning against the doorway, arms crossed.

"Oh" She said putting the cinnabon down that she was stuffing her face with. "I didn't know anyone was up yet." She blushed.

He was in front of her in a blink of an eye. "Who do you think made these?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Your witch servants?" She challenged.

"I prefer to do the cooking." He said leaning down. He could hear her heart thudding in her chest. Her eyes automatically closed when he leaned in to suck on her lip. A low moan escaped from her lips. Her lips pressed into his forcefully, his moving just as forceful against hers. She could feel the heat building inside her when he suddenly pulled away, both of them breathing heavy.

"You had frosting on your lip." He said huskily.

"Is that frosting homemade?" Elena giggled awkwardly not knowing what to say. She never felt anything like that before. She hated to admit that she never felt any passion like that with Stefan or Damon but it was true. I mean there was definitely passion in the kisses she had with Damon but whenever Stefan kissed her they were sweet, not fiery and all-consuming like the one she just had with Klaus. It made her dizzy thinking back to it. She wondered if Klaus felt the same thing.

"I hope you don't mind but I have some things I need to attend to." He said motioning that he needed to leave.

"That's fine." She smiled holding her breath as his hand brushed against hers as he walked by.

Klaus sunk into the leather couch in his study, closed his eyes and touched his lips thinking about that kiss. _That kiss_. He could feel himself turn to mush, willing to do whatever Elena wanted of him. He wanted more time with her instantly. He walked back out into the kitchen to find Elena sipping on water staring out the window. He smiled at her beauty

"Elena may I ask you something?" He walked cautiously towards her. She hoped he wasn't going to ask her if she liked the kiss because she didn't want to admit that it was the best feeling she ever had, just yet.

"Of course."

"Will you accompany me to lunch today?"

"Hmm I don't know." She grinned. He didn't catch on and looked down at his feet as he started to turn. "Wait!" She said grabbing his forearm. "I was just kidding I would love to."

"Great. See you at noon." He grinned widely showing those amazing dimples he so rarely let anyone see.

**Xxxx**

Elena and Lilah prepped all day. Elena's hair was lightly curled to perfection; her makeup was subtle but played up her eyes and lips.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous." Elena said frustrated.

"I do." Lilah laughed at her. Elena looked at her blankly waiting for her to continue. "That's all you can think of is that kiss. It made your feelings change for him." She said with a sigh. "Don't even try to deny it girl." She chuckled as Elena tried to protest. "Just be careful okay? I've seen him reign girls in before just to burn them in the worst possible ways."

"He wouldn't do that to me." Elena protested

"Just be careful." She said sternly. "C'mon he's waiting downstairs."

"How did you-"

"I blessed myself with vampire hearing." She shrugged like it was nothing.

Elena felt the butterflies go crazy as she reached Klaus. She didn't know what these sudden feelings meant but she was going to let herself explore them. She didn't want to hold herself back like she had with Damon. The car ride was filled with awkward silence so when Klaus pulled over she breathed in relief.

"Shall we?" Klaus smiled holding out his hand.

He took her to a place that was similar to the Mystic Grill.

"I thought you could use a little taste of Mystic Falls." He said sweetly

"Thank you. It's just what I needed."

They spent hours talking and laughing. She drank up every ounce of attention he gave her.

"I'm sorry for what I said that first night." She became serious "About doing whatever I had to to get home even if it involved hurting you. I didn't mean it."

"It's forgiven, remember fresh start?" He tried to forget those words that hurt him to the core.

"I still had to say sorry." Elena looked over to a clock on the wall. "Eight o' Clock? Oh my god!" She laughed

"Time did fly by fast didn't it? We should go." He laid a huge bill on the table and held out his arm for her to hold. She loved this side of Klaus. She wondered if he ever showed it to anyone before. They talked the whole way home. No more awkward silences between them.

"Well this is you" He said quietly at her bedroom door. She was glad he didn't think he was getting any tonight. She wasn't totally sure she wanted to go that far with him yet.

"This is me." I said back leaning against the door. I made the first move, lightly placing my lips to him. I could feel him lean into me instinctively, the heat between us building again.

"Get a room." Kol growled as he bumped past us.

"Kol." Klaus growled under his breath.

"Oh I'm sorry" He turned back smirking his signature smirk "Was I interrupting something?"

"No." I said stepping between them

"You don't have to protect him Elena" Kol smirked

"What is wrong with you Kol?" Elena said grabbing his hand. She could see Klaus was getting angry she was paying attention to his brother now. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She looked at his expectedly

"Yes." He sighed knowing whatever she wanted she was going to get.

"Ok." She looked him in the eyes before she placed a long kiss on his lips before she said goodnight.

"_You _get in here." She pulled on his arm.

"Finally alone." He pulled her into his arms.

"Kol stop." She tried to squirm out if his hold.

"I like you Elena. I don't want you with him."

"Kol," Her eyes softened. She didn't want a love triangle to form like with the Salvatores. It never ends well for anyone. Everyone loses something.

"He's likely to kill you!"

"Stop now. I can see who I want. You're drunk. We can talk tomorrow if you still feel the same."

"You're going to be with me tonight." He said lazily kissing her neck.

"Stop! Please!" Elena cried. Her eyes shot open when he was pulled away from her.

"Leaver now brother, before Niklaus finds out." Elijah held him up by his neck and flicked him away carelessly.

Kol glared at them both backing away.

"Thank You." Elena breathed out. "I don't know what got into him." She said leaning into the arms he held out to comfort her.

"He's drunk and looking for a fight. One of the witches wouldn't let him have his way with her." Elijah rolled his eyes. "Did you have a nice night?" He said smoothing her hair back.

"Yes, the best. Until now."

"Well he won't bother you again tonight, I'll make sure of it." Elijah said getting up. "Goodnight."

"Elijah?" Elena reached for him before he could leave.

"Mmm?" He hummed

"Don't tell Klaus okay? I don't want Kol to get hurt; I know he didn't mean what he did."

"It's our little secret." He smirked walking out.

Elena fell asleep to thoughts of a new life, away from the drama of vampire brothers feuding over her and a witchy best friend who hated everything she and the rest of her friends stood for. She was getting use to the idea of starting fresh.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wake up blondie." Damon said kicking up dirt as he walked by.

"God Damon!" She yelled throwing a rock at him. "It's bad enough I agreed to come out in the middle of NOWHERE to search for Elena, which turned out to be a dead end _btw_, so stop being a dick!"

"Grow up both of you." Ric mumbled from a sleeping back next to them. "This is the second trip we've taken and you're still are acting like 5 year olds."

"He started it!"

"She started it!" They both yelled at the same time. Alaric rolled his eyes.

"Let's just leave." Caroline pleaded to Damon. "We can have Bonnie do another tracking spell once we get back home and regroup. Searching random places isn't doing us any good."

"Leave then!" Damon screamed at her. "You are useless." Caroline knew better than to argue at him. His glassy red eyes told her he was up all night drinking again. He took Elena being gone the hardest. He hardly ever slept and he _always_ drank, more so than before. Jeremy was still in Colorado, he didn't have a clue anything was wrong. Bonnie helped with tracking spells here and there but was trying to live her own life with her mother and boyfriend, away from Klaus drama. Stefan, Matt, and Tyler usually stayed home making sure everything was fine. Caroline thought Stefan hoped Elena would show up home one day and he'd be the first to see her while Damon was away searching. She watched him stare at the letter she wrote him, crinkled from the million times he read it.

"C'mon man. It's no use searching around these small town and random places you think she'll be. We can find more out at home with Bonnie's help." Ric said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Damon looked up slowly with teary eyes defeated. "Fine," He grumbled pushing himself up and stuffing the letter back into his pocket.

It took them 5 hours to get back home and it was painfully silent the whole time.

"Find anything?" Tyler said as they walked back into the boarding house.

"No. I missed you." Caroline smiled sadly kissing him, jumping when Damon slammed the door shut.

"Good." Damon said glancing at his phone ringing. "Where are you? We didn't find anything there."

"Put it on speaker." Caroline mouthed to Damon. Of course he rolled his eyes but obliged.

"They must be moving on from place to place sooner than I thought."

"Cut the bullshit. Do you know where she is or not?"

"Not exactly all I'm going on it what one of his witches is telling me."

"Great _real _reliable. Did you talk to Klaus?"

"Yes and he isn't planning on giving up his coordinates. I'm working on other means to find out. In the meantime the witch told me they are headed towards the west coast. I'll update you as soon as I get more. Just keep in mind he likes to lay low in small towns but always wants to be close enough to cities for when he gets…bored."

"Great, thanks for being soo specific Elijah." Damon snipped sarcastically but Elijah had already hung up.

**Xxxx**

Elijah gripped his phone tightly. It was growing tiresome leading Damon on wild goose chases across the country for the one thing that was keeping him sane. He could see that Elena was bonding with them all and she finally had some life back in her eyes but when the time was right he would tell her what he was doing. Whether it was against Klaus' rules or not she would want to know.

"Why so sad?" Elena puckered her bottom lip sinking into the couch next to him.

"Oh nothing just some business deal gone wrong."

"I'm sure it will be fine. Besides you're rich who cares if one deal goes wrong." She chuckled. "Guess what I'm doing today?" She sang playfully into his ear cheering him up.

"What?" He tried to hide the smile growing on his lips.

"Klaus is teaching me how to paint! I mean I can do basic stuff but he's going to help me paint a landscape." She couldn't contain her excitement.

"I'm sure you will be the next Da Vinci."

"Let's hope." She said crossing her fingers and kissing his cheek before bouncing off to Klaus' painting room. Elijah hoped she would stay this happy forever, she deserved it after how horrible her life had been the past few years.

**Xxxx**

"You're late." Klaus grumbled in his chair not looking away from the window.

"By like 10 minutes." Elena rolled her eyes. "What's wrong?" She said frowning when she noticed he wasn't kidding around.

"Nothing let's get started." He stood up letting her know he wasn't going to tell her. Elena figured he was just in a bad mood and intended on changing that.

"Secrets don't make friends." She sang as she put an arm around his waist.

"That is why I don't have friends love." He smirked pulling her in closer to him. He was instantly happy when he heard her heart beat faster and faster.

"Are you going to show me how to paint or not?" She raised her eyebrow pushing away from him. It only made him follow her to the easel.

She picked up a paint brush waiting for him to start with some kind of instructions. She was surprised when he took her arm and guided it around the canvas. Elena couldn't help but lean into him. She could feel his heat and lean muscle under his shirt pressing against her back.

"Nervous?" Klaus chuckled when he felt her shake a little.

"No." She squeaked.

"Mmhmm." He hummed trying to concentrate on making her painting beautiful.

"Let's get some more trees in there"

"Okay."

"OOOuu and wild flowers!"

"Okay okay Bob Ross." He chuckled.

"I happen to have found that show relaxing." She said fake offended.

"Someone had a boring childhood."

"Hey!" She turned around and dabbed paint on his cheek.

"Bad move Elena." She was honestly scared he was actually mad until he flicked paint back onto her face.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you did that!" She laughed. "I'm so getting you back!"

They chased each other around the room each with a paint covered brush. Klaus couldn't remember the last time he laughed like that. Somehow they both ended up with paint all over their hands and making it a paint war through the whole house.

"Kol! Hide me!" Elena laughed standing behind him as Klaus rounded the corner.

"Touché Elena. We all know Kol would throw a hissy fit if he were to get messy."

"Ha ha very funny." Kol smirked and walked away.

"Got you!" Elena yelled smothering his face in paint using his temporary distraction as a way to win.

"Well played love. Now I am going to clean up. Care to join?" He wiggled his eyebrow playfully.

"You wish." She winked as she ran up to her own shower.

**Xxxx**

"Elena?" Kol knocked yelled through the door.

"I'm in the shower wait in my room!" He heard Elena shout. He would have heard her talk normally though. Kol played nervously with her blanket waiting for Elena to get out the shower. He was embarrassed how he treated her the other day but knew it was already forgotten. Elena was way to forgiving sometimes. It opened her up to get hurt easily which is why he saw Elijah trying to protect her most of the time.

"What's up?" Elena said walking back into her room while twisting her hair up into a towel.

"As my formal apology I would like to take you out to play pool with Elijah and I. I never really played but Elijah said it's entertaining so I figured I'd give it a go."

"What about Klaus?" Elena bit her lip. She didn't want to leave him out; he didn't deserve to be lonely anymore. She fully intended to help their family get closer again. They needed each other whether they wanted to admit it or not.

"If you must." Kol said rolling his eyes motioning towards the door that_ she_ had to invite him if he needed to join them.

"OK! Be right back!" Elena squealed. She couldn't wait to have a night out drinking and playing pool with her best friends.

"You look lovely." Klaus grinned as Elena ran into the living room still wrapped in a towel.

"This is my best look." Elena winked flirtatiously. "Are you busy tonight?"

"Depends on what time of the night." He winked back. Elena rolled her eyes.

"How about in 20 minutes?"

"I should be free. Why what are you suggesting?"

"Kol, Elijah, and I were going to get some beers and play pool and we wanted you to come with us." She smiled "It'll be fun. I'm not very good, I'm sure you could give me some pointers." She said to sweeten the deal. She would probably do just about anything to get these brothers back together.

"Sounds like a plan."

"OK! Just let me get dressed and we can go. I'll let the guys know." Elena talked as she started jogging back up to her room.

"He coming." She said plopping back on her bed next to kol.

"Thought he would. Lilah picked your outfit while you were down there. It's quite sexy. I told her you wouldn't like it but she wouldn't listen." He said holding up the outfit. A tight black dress that was _very _short, ripped black tights, grey suede wedges, and a short leather jacket. She smiled down at it. Lilah knew she wanted to look good for Klaus. She wouldn't have picked this exact outfit but she knew it would catch his attention.

"I Love it. Now get out so I can change, I'll be down in 20." Elena quickly got dressed, did her makeup and blow dried her hair, she liked it when it was wavy and natural more these days.

"Ready?" Elena said slinking into the kitchen where the guys were drinking wine waiting for her. She smiled when she caught Klaus quietly gasp. He was also the first one to catch up to her and link his arm with hers.

"Shall we?" Klaus said to the others. "By the way, you look absolutely ravishing." He whispered lowly into her ear so only she could hear. She tried not to giggle at that. She could feel the butterflies go crazy in her stomach.

Klaus was the perfect gentleman all night. Getting her drinks whenever she wanted one, staying close to her, and eyeing any random that looked like they were going to talk to her. She surprisingly liked it. Elena decided to stay out of the first few games to let the brothers have fun together, and they did. She smiled at how close they seemed to be getting lately. Elena didn't know it but it was because of her that the brothers united and became, well brothers again. They all thought of her as family and would stick together to keep her safe and happy.

"Your turn love." Klaus turned towards Elena snapping her out of day dreaming.

"I'm not good." Elena hesitated. Klaus and Elijah were really good, even Kol only playing once was good. She didn't want to go up against any of them.

"I'll be on your team don't worry." Klaus winked.

She hesitantly took a pool stick. She was surprised when Klaus came in behind her. One arm on her waist the other on her arm and the pool stick. She could hardly breathe with his mouth so close to her neck.

"The trick is to have a good powerful break. It sets up the whole game." He whispered into her ear sending chills down her back.

"Whoo!" Elena yelled. They both laughed when she hit the cue ball dead on and got two solid color balls into the pockets. "You're better at this that you thought." He said seductively into her ear

"That's because I have a good teacher." She craned her head around to smirk at him.

They played two more games. All of them having a blast. All of them growing closer and closer.

"OH I love this song! Let's dance!" Elena jumped up dragging Klaus and Elijah's hands, Kol following.

Elena laughed as Kol grabbed a girl and started dancing with her, despite protests from her boyfriend. Elena danced between Elijah and Klaus enjoying herself. It was nice not having both of them fighting over her like it would be with the Salvatore's. She loved Damon and Stefan but a change was definitely needed.

"I'm going to get a drink." Elijah said bowing out knowing Klaus and Elena wanted some time alone.

"Finally some alone time." Klaus whispered in her ear as he spun her around to face him.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Elena smashed her lips into his. She didn't know if it was all the sexual tension they'd been having, the alcohol, or the heat of the club, or all of them but she couldn't help herself. Elena broke the kiss and grabbed his hand leading him to the bathroom. He raised his eyebrow when she locked the door.

"I love this side of you." He chuckled. She melted when she saw his smile again and pushed him up against the wall.

"Shut up." She manages to get out before their lips collided again. Her hands wove into his hair as a moan escaped her lips. Klaus spun her around and pinned her to the wall before picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist She pulled away slightly trying to catch her breath.

"Let's get out of here." She struggled to get out as Klaus started to nibble on her ear and moved down her neck.

"As you wish." Klaus said placing another kiss on her neck before he quickly texted his brothers they would meet them back home. He swung her up into his arms bridal style and ran off to their house, leaving the car for Elijah and Kol.

They were into Elena's room in a matter of minutes. Neither of them could wait any longer, all of their clothes were gone and their bodies smashed together. Perfectly molded together like they were two puzzle pieces always meant to fit. Elena playfully pushed Klaus onto the bed and straddled him. Before she could do much dominating he rolled on top of her smirking. Elena couldn't control the moans that escaped her as he placed slow deep kisses on every inch of her body. Her body raised up slightly every time his lips left hers for a moment.

"Enough teasing. I need you now." Elena pleaded as she became overwhelmed with lust for him. He tangled his hands into her hair and kissed her deeply before thrusting himself into her.

"Oh my god!" She screamed in pure ecstasy. They were lost in each other forgetting there was even a world outside of just them. Hours seems to go by until finally they both collapsed onto the best finally achieving their releases. Elena having _several._

"If I had known you were going to be this good in bed I would have fallen for you a long time ago." Elena joked as he got up. "Hey, where are you going?" She said with a slight whimper in her voice

"Going back to my room. I figured you would want to go to bed." He said confused she was sad.

"I do want to go to bed but I want you to stay with me."

"Why?" He was genuinely confused. He had never been close enough with a woman to stay with her after they had sex. Even when he wanted to stay the woman had pushed him out. He didn't like to open himself up to more hurt by trying to stay with them the whole night. He honestly didn't think Elena cared for him that much.

"Because I want to stay close to you. I love the feeling when I'm with you and I feel…safe with you." She said blushing. She didn't want to admit it but she was actually getting anxious not being close to him. She reached out to take his hand with pleading eyes. He stared at her hand in his for only a moment before he decided to go with his feelings for her and lay back down on the bed. He closed his eyes relishing in the feeling as she snuggled herself close to his chest and draped her arm over her waist. "Feels good doesn't it? Being close like this, I could stay here forever." Elena mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

"Me too." He smiled burying his face into her sweet smelling hair.

**A/N: hope you like this nice long chapter! Hoping to start making them longer so you guys have more to read. I was going to wait til tomorrow to upload this but i couldn't wait! let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: here you go! let me know what you think and thank you everyone who has reviewed,alerted, and/or Favorited, so far! it seriously makes my day :)**

Klaus woke up as the heat of the sun started to beat down on him. He smiled looking over to Elena with her hair around her head like a halo, the sun revealing natural red highlights. He absentmindedly rubbed circles down her back with his finger thinking about how his feelings had grown for her. He had felt something strong towards Tatia but it was nothing compared to how he felt about Elena. She was selfless and caring but at the same time she knew how to have fun and let loose. She was a perfect match for Klaus. He wasn't sure if he exactly felt love though. Truth was, he didn't know what love between a man and a woman would feel like.

"Mmm that feels good." Elena breathed out quietly as she woke up.

"Good morning sweetheart." Klaus said sexily turning Elena towards him. Elena smiled as she cuddled up into his chest breathing him in deeply.

"I could get use to this." Elena blushed as she said it. She didn't think before she spoke and she didn't want to chase Klaus away with being too tightly attached to him already.

"Me too." He mumbled into her hair. They stayed tangled in each other for what seemed like hours just talking, getting to know each other as best as they could. Elena finally stretched and started to get up pulling Klaus' hand with her.

"C'mon it's getting too warm to lie in bed. Let's shower then do something fun!" She smiled widely making it impossible for Klaus to disagree with anything she said.

They stayed in the shower longer than originally planned when Klaus started planting kisses all over her neck making it impossible to not ravage his body. It would have gone on much longer had it not been for Elena's stomach betraying her.

"The human is hungry we better get her something." Klaus laughed into her neck as he nuzzled against it.

"I don't need anything yet." Elena pouted wanting to savor every moment with Klaus but he stepped out the shower before she could protest more.

"Smells like Elijah is cooking now actually. Why don't you run down there while I go get something of my own to eat." He joked flashing his fangs at her lunging at her jokingly.

"Fine." She laughed swatting him away. She hadn't noticed how hot it was getting until now. She decided on a yellow sundress with a bathing suit underneath. She smiled at herself in the mirror liking how the dress was slightly sheer. Klaus would be drooling over her all day.

"Smells good down here." Elena sniffed as she went to hug Elijah at the stove.

"I figured you'd be down here looking for food soon, it's almost 1 o'clock." He said returning the hug.

"What he really means to say is you probably worked up an appetite rolling around with Klaus all night…and this morning." Kol walked in winking at her. She swore she could feel her face turn 3 shades darker with red.

"Classy." She said sarcastically throwing an apple at his head from the table. "Don't listen in on me pervert!"

"We all heard. And not by choice." Lilah said seriously shaking her head as she walked in looking for food also. Elena looked to Elijah to confirm her fear that everyone in the house had heard Klaus and her having sex. He just shrugged and turned back to the food. Elena was mortified. She had to remember to talk to Lilah later about doing a sound dampening spell later. She had seen Ester do it once before.

"What's all the commotion" Klaus said strolling in wiping the last drop of blood off his lips. Elena wouldn't admit it out loud but it was very sexy seeing him with a little blood on his lip. The thought of her blood being on his lips passed her mind but quickly shut it down before she could fantasize about it.

"Just conversing about your late night activities." Kol chuckled.

"Don't be a _child _Kol." He growled. "Elena eat already. I'm taking you out on the lake today." He whispered into her ear as he wound his arms around her waist.

"Ok!" She scrambled over to the plate Elijah set down for her. She ate the grilled cheese sandwich and French fries as fast as she could without choking. She threw Kol a dirty look when he snickered at her. "Let's go!" She jumped up pulling Klaus out the back door towards the dock.

"Someone is in a hurry." Klaus chuckled but stopped suddenly tugging her body back with a jolt.

"What?" Elena said worried.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you how amazing you look today, love." He smirked

"Thanks." She said softly laying a kiss to his lips. "But seriously let's go I can't wait to jump in the water!" Her voice fading as she ran without him. Klaus plopped down onto one the Adirondack chairs at the end of the dock watching Elena. His raked over her body in wonder as she lifted off her dress and jumped in the water. In all the time he had seen her in Mystic Falls he never saw her have this much fun doing the most mundane things.

"C'mon swim with me!" Elena's voice broke his train of thought.

"I'd rather stare at how gorgeous you are from over here." Klaus chuckled. His breath caught as Elena slowly got out the water clearly teasing him.

"Come on!" She said practically stomping her foot. He sighed as he got up with her stopping at the end of the dock to take off his shirt and shoes. He was to distracted to notice Elena playfully run at him and push him in the water. He couldn't be mad at her when he heard her wonderful laugh from the dock above him.

"Very funny love." He said sarcastically grabbing her arm to pull her in with him.

"Ugh this is soo nice! It hasn't been this hot out in a long time." Elena said contently as she floated around without a care in the world.

"This is nice." Klaus pulled her close to him gesturing between them.

"Yes." She murmured before kissing him deeply. Before Elena could stop herself she said what she was thinking that moment out loud.

"Klaus" She said pulling away. He looked at her waiting for her to continue. "I Love you." She stared at him waiting for him to return it or say anything for that matter but he stared back blankly.

"Say something." She whispered.

"You don't mean that Elena. How could you know after a couple weeks?" He never heard anyone besides his siblings say that to him and sometimes he even doubted them when they said it. What did he do right to have this goddess love him?

"That's what you're choosing to say right now?" She scoffed a little annoyed. "I _love you_ Klaus. Even when you wanted to kill me I couldn't deny the attraction I felt towards you but when we were together all the time and after last night I know I love you with everything in me." She said trying to show him. People always criticized her for falling in love so quickly but that was just her she loved with everything she had.

"Elena-" He paused not knowing if he could say he loved her out loud.

"You don't have to say anything back if you don't feel it." She said taking her head in her hands. "I can wait." She grinned at him. In reality she wanted to let the tears fall out of her eyes and run up to her room, she would save it for later.

"Let's go back inside I think I heard Elijah planning a dinner earlier." He said avoiding the subject. He truly was saddened that he made Elena sad. She was trying her best to hide it but he had seen that look before.

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Elijah and Lilah could see feel it while Kol went on mindlessly chit chatting. Elena couldn't bring herself to look Klaus in the eyes. She felt so humiliated that she finally told him how she felt and he didn't return the feelings. She should have known that the big bad hybrid vampire wouldn't feel love for a human let alone the doppelganger to the countless women that betrayed him centuries before.

"Well I for one think we should make it a family tradition at least once a week to play pool together." Kol finished but noticed no one was paying attention. "What is with everyone tonight?" He chuckled noticing how both Klaus and Elena's eyes darted around the room when he looked at them. "Did the two love birds have a quarrel?"

"Shut up Kol." Elena grumbled looking to Elijah for help.

"He's right Elena; you could cut the tension in here with a knife." Elijah said matter of factly folding his hands together on the table.

Elena threw the whole table a dirty looked before scoffing and running off to her room to finally let the tears slip out that she had been fighting all day.

"Thank you all of you. You made that soo much better." Klaus growled as he went after Elena. He could hear her sobbing in her room.

"Elena?" Klaus slowly walked into her room not wanting to upset her more

"Just leave. I'll be better tomorrow."

"I'm sorry that Kol brought that up and I'm sorry I can't say it back to you." He looked down. "We both know love is a vampire's greatest weakness." He said repeating the same line he was spitting for centuries.

Elena looked up at him still feeling all the love she had earlier. She loved him for him and she knew that meant possibly never having that love returned.

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She said sniffling trying to show him she was going to be fine. She just needed one night to herself to wallow in what will never be. He nodded and walked out silently. Elena hadn't been alone for more than 5 minutes before she heard her door open again. Her head snapped up when she heard a familiar voice.

"Rebekah." Elena managed to get out before Rebekah had her hand around her throat pinning her to the wall.

"So you think you can take my brothers away from me and play house? Did you really think I wouldn't come to teach you a lesson?"

"I didn't know they left you." Elena choked out before Rebekah threw her across the room.

"Nik left me for you, not even bothering to leave a note." Rebekah growled stalking back towards her. "It hurt." She spat at her as she kicked her while she was still on the ground. Elena tried not to scream but she couldn't help it. They both turned their heads to the door as Elijah, Kol, and Klaus rushed in staring at the scene in front of them. Elena hurt on the ground with Rebekah towering over her.

"Bekah…" Kol breathed feeling sorry for her that she felt she had to do this.

"I should thank you for telling me where you were all staying Kol." She smiled then stopped when she looked over to Klaus. "You are an ass. I should kill her right here for how you treated me."

"Don't be stupid Bekah." He growled staring out of the corner of his eye at Elena struggling to breath.

"Oops. Must have broken a few ribs." She shrugged and looked back at Elena as she coughed up blood. "And definitely punctured a lung." She smiled proudly. Her mouth dropped open as Elijah ran over to give her blood.

"Do you all really care for her more than me?" She asked with tears in her eyes not caring that Elena was witnessing her break down.

"Don't be petty sister. You know we love you. Always and Forever. But I cannot forgive you beating my doppelganger." He said more seriously.

"Why is everyone always bending over backwards for that little twat?" Rebekah shouted as loud as she could. "You will regret leaving me for her. I swear it Nik." She spat before running out before anyone could say anything else to her.

"Elena!" Klaus was in front of her in the blink of an eye making sure she was ok. "Are you Okay?"

"Yes. Thank you Elijah." He nodded and sat onto the bed.

"This isn't the last we are going to see of Rebekah Nikklaus." Elijah's eyebrows knitted together. "You don't think she would go to mother do you?"

"No she hates that bitch she is just upset, she will calm down and come back to us. Then we will all talk." He said looking away from Elena for the briefest of seconds.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: sorry this is so short guys! I've been working a lot and haven't had much time to get any writing done but I'm working on the next chapter now and should have it up within a day or two. Let me know what you think!**

It had been weeks since the incident with Rebekah and Elena's life with the mikaelson's was starting to get back to normal. The awkwardness seemed to drift away from her and Klaus easily and she was starting to let her guard down knowing if Rebekah was going to pull something she would have. She's way too impulsive to wait this long for revenge. Elena was becoming desperate for the closeness with Klaus they had before she confessed she loved him. Kol and she had been spending a lot of time together now that she wasn't with Klaus every moment. It made her the slightest bit happy when she saw it made Klaus jealous.

"Do you mind going to play pool without us tonight Elena?" Elijah said casually over dinner referring to himself, Kol, and Lilah.

"Why where are you two going?" She raised an eyebrow. They loved their weekly pool and booze fest especially Kol.

"We have some business to attend to but you and Klaus are welcome to go without us." Elena looked over to Klaus seeing if he still wanted to go without them. He nodded of course.

"We will miss you brothers…and Lilah" Klaus chuckled knowing he was the one to plan this. Elijah knew Klaus had been unhappy with the growing distance between him and Elena so they conspired together.

"Ok well I'm going to get changed I'll be ready in a few minutes." Elena said to Klaus. "I'll see you two later." She smiled as kissed Elijah and Kol on the cheek as she passed them up the stairs.

'Thank you.' Klaus mouthed at them before getting changed himself.

Elena dressed in dark grey skinny jeans, stiletto boots, a white V-neck shirt, and a leather coat. She knew Klaus loved when she dressed like that and it made her feel dangerous.

"Elena?" Klaus asked turning to look at her after they finished chugging their beers.

"Yeah?" She said with glassy eyes feeling buzzed.

"Is something going on between you and Kol?" He tried to sound casual but she knew he was serious.

"Romantic?" She laughed almost coughing up her drink. Klaus just waited for her to continue.

"No. There was at first kind of but he's my best friend now. I have my eye on someone else." She joked as she grabbed his hand pulling him towards to the pool tables.

"Fair enough." He grinned breathing a sigh of relief. He let his deepest fears take hold of him when he was drunk.

They played two rounds of pool before a blonde guy in his 20s came up to them.

"Yes?" Klaus growled irritated he was interrupting the conversation he was having with Elena.

"My friend here thinks that pretty girls can't play pool." He said smirking before continuing. "He bet me to play a game against you. If you win he gives me $40 if I win he gets 40."

"Flattering but I'll pass." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Wait." Klaus said grabbing her hand. "Show the idiot here you're not just a pretty face." Elena looked at him for a minute and decided why not.

"Why not? You are?" Elena said sweetly trying not to be rude.

"Duke. And you?" He said holding out his hand.

"Elena." She shook it trying not to laugh at his name. She gave Klaus a long kiss and gave him a looking knowing they both thought his name was funny considering how buff and how unintelligent he was.

Klaus sat down at a table with his feet on top of it enjoying how beautiful Elena looked. He smiled to himself when he saw her jump up and do a little dance every time she scored a point. He was proud to be with the girl who proved people wrong.

Elena and Duke played for an hour before she won. She flirted and flaunted her body the whole time trying to distract him, not that she really needed it. She beat him easily patting him on the back as she ran over to Klaus and jumped in his arms.

"I won!" She said proudly as she wound her arms around his neck and kissed him

"Those idiots picked a fight with the wrong girl." He smiled back at her.

"I love you." She smiled cutting him off before he felt obligated to say anything back. She could tell he appreciated that. Most girls would get upset that the guy they loved didn't love them back but she was letting him take his time. "I'm going to go get us some more beers." She said as he set her back on the ground.

"I'm going to the restroom." He said eyeing the two men who made the bet go in there. He would teach them an appropriate lesson on treating women with respect and not making bets about them.

She kissed his cheek before walking towards the bar. After 10 minutes she started to get worried. She put two and two together when she didn't see Klaus or the two guys who bet against her. She started walking towards the bathroom when she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." She said looking up to his face. "Damon?" Her eyes raised up. "What-"

"You're coming home. Now." Damon grabbed her.

"No, no! Damon!" She screamed before he clamped a rag to her mouth making her pass out almost instantly.

"This is for your own good." He whispered into her ear as he took off with her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! wasn't really happy with this chapter...I might change it totally down the line if my story line gets stuck but let me know what you think :)  
><strong>

Elena's head was pounding and the sun beating down on her was too bright. Her eyes fluttered open slowly trying to figure out where she was.

"Here" Someone thrust a tumbler of scotch at her. "It'll make you feel better." The male said crouching down to her eye level. It took Elena a minute for her eyes to focus and un-blur before she realized it was Damon.

"Where am I?" She was suddenly panicked and tried to sit up too fast causing her head to pound even harder.

"It's okay Elena we're all here for you." She turned to see Caroline sitting in the chair next to her drinking a blood bag.

"Where am I?" Elena said more sternly trying to get up again.

"Shhh, It's going to be okay now Elena. We are at Damon's house. I know your probably feeling a little fuzzy right now but it'll pass in a few minutes." Elena flinched when Caroline put a hand on her arm.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Elena slowly sat up and glared at Damon.

"Kidnap you? I did you a favor Elena! That psycho has you thinking you wanted to be there." She could tell Damon was going to snap.

"Klaus will look for me! Let me tell him I'm okay!" She pleaded as they looked on horrified.

"It's worse than I thought." Damon said looking at her.

"What's worse than you thought?" Elena found herself standing clenching her fists at her sides.

"You've been compelled." Caroline said sympathetically from the chair. Elena started to laugh, so hard she doubled over.

"Want to let us in on the joke?" Damon Snarled.

"I'm not compelled. Yeah I was kidnapped at first but I love Klaus and Kol and Elijah are my best friends." Elena said sobering up.

"Damon!" Caroline flew up as Damon slammed Elena painfully against a wall. Elena could hear the ringing in her ears from her head hitting the wall.

"I will make this better; I'll get him to undo it. Then you'll see." She took that moment to look at him, really look at him. He had a stubbly beard; he stared wide with tears filling his eyes. Her heart broke for him then. She could see that he had been searching for her all this time when all she was trying to do was let him go.

"Damon," She said cupping his face. "I missed you so much and I'm sorry you've been so worried about me but I'm _not _compelled." She tried to say sternly but was cut off when His hand went around her throat.

"Look at what he's done to you."

"What's going on?" Jeremy said walking through the door with a dog

"Elena?"

"Jeremy!" Elena broke free of Damon running into his arms. "I missed you so much!"

"Me too." He said squeezing her back. "Where were you?"

"With Klaus, Kol, and Elijah. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you where I was." She said sitting on the couch to sit next to the dog trying to get her attention. "And who is this?"

"Max. He's our resident therapist." Caroline smiled sitting next to them both petting the dog. "_Everyone _takes this cutie out, and everyone knows we all tell him our problems." She said smiling down fondly to max.

"Did everyone forget about Klaus kidnapping Elena and _compelling _her into thinking she loves him! Not to mention how Elijah has been leading us on a wild goose chase this WHOLE TIME!" Damon yelled again.

Elena wondered what he was talking about when he said Elijah had been leading them on a wild goose chase but she would ask him next time she saw him.

"I'm not compelled! Ask me anything, there are no missing gaps in my mind."

"When did you fall for him?" Caroline smirked widely eager to get the dirt, she was all too willing. Elena finally had someone who she could talk about her love life with.

"Honestly, it was when I accidently walked into his painting room. I realized how many more layers he had to him. Beautiful layers." She gazed off remembering how they painted together and multiple times ruined painting by shoving them on the floor and having wild sex on the table.

"That's so cute!" Caroline gushed but shut up when she realized she was forgetting this was _Klaus._

"If you're safe and happy then I'm happy too Elena." Jeremy hugged her again. "I'm just glad I got to see you again."

"Me too." She peeked around Jeremy's head when she heard the door slam. Alaric and Stefan walked in both looking disheveled, blood everywhere.

"What happ-"Elena's eyes fell when she realized Alaric had blood around his mouth. Stefan smiled. "Surprise!"

She looked to Damon who let his eyes fall to the ground.

"Uhh Ric had an accident." Jeremy let the sentence hang out there waiting for someone to explain further and sighed when he knew he would have to break the news to Elena.

"He and Damon were out on one of their trips searching for you when they ran into some werewolves."

"I got torn to shreds." Alaric laughed darkly. "Damon gave me this new life." He said proudly. Elena's face fell a little when she noticed he was just like ripper Stefan.

"And what? You and Stefan are best buds now? Torturing people for fun?" Elena said disgusted. "I thought you were better than that Ric."

"This has always been me Elena. I was trying to hide my dark side to take care of Jeremy and you. Now that I'm a vampire I can let myself be me."

Elena looked to Damon seeing how hurt he was. It was clear they weren't very good friends anymore and he was lonely and exhausted from searching for me.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Stefan." Elena said shaking her head. She saw the slightest bit of hurt cross his face before he covered it up and laughed.

"Ric and I are just having fun. You can thank your boyfriend for that." He smirked as Alaric and he walked out together.

"Damon-"

"Don't Elena. You don't have any right to ask about anything in my life right now. If you really think you weren't compelled then why didn't you come home or let us know you were all right?"

"I had that note given to you Damon." Elena said quietly knowing she should have tried to call.

"Anyone could have written that!" Damon yelled before walking outside for some air.

"He'll be fine. I'll go make sure he doesn't kill anyone." Caroline smiled softly at her before running off to find Damon.

"I'm so sorry I left things like this Jer." Elena could feel all the guilt on her shoulders. "I was only thinking of myself."

"I know if you could have, you would have called. Don't feel bad. You're here now." Jeremy pulled her into a tight hug trying not to let the tears slip he had been fighting since he saw her face.

Elena had been trying to adapt to being back in Mystic Falls for days, it just wasn't working. She tried busying herself with hanging out with everyone, reading and trying to do _everything _for Jeremy. Not only did she just feel off without her boys around her she felt like everyone was hiding something from her. She sighed as she sat at her window. She wished she could call Klaus but Damon refused to give her cell phone back, she was scared of what would happen to Damon once Klaus found out he was the one to take Elena. Her head snapped up from her thoughts when she heard her door creak open.

"Hey." Caroline walked in looking sympathetic

"I'm not really in the mood for company right now Car." Elena sighed louder wishing she were joking around with Kol or snuggling up with Elijah watching a movie or simply being with Klaus.

"Just tell me what's wrong. Aren't you happy to be with us again?"

"Yes just not like this. I want my phone back. I need to hear his voice."

"You're talking about Klaus." Caroline said stating the obvious as Elena rolled her eyes. "Here call him on my phone. I know Damon wouldn't approve but if he knows you're okay he probably will at least hesitate before he kills us all." She laughed trying to make it less real.

"I don't even remember his number. Stupid I know, I just always had it saved. Same with Kol, Elijah, and Lilah."

"Lilah?"

"Just a friend that lived there with us." Elena smiled thinking about how Lilah's smile made everyone else smile.

"New Best friend?" Caroline raised her eyebrow sadly.

"Of course not." Elena smiled. A thought popped into Elena's head as she was sitting in silence with Caroline. Why not simply return to Klaus? She knew the way and she had a car. "Car can I talk to you tomorrow? I'm tired."

"Sure. Love you!" Caroline hugged her oblivious to Elena rushing her out.

As soon as Caroline was driving away Elena threw a few things into a bag, grabbed her keys and ran out the door. She could call Jeremy later, he would understand.

"Going somewhere?" Damon said darkly leaning against Elena's car.

"What now Damon?"

"Caroline seemed to think you were about to do something stupid."

"Like what?" She challenged.

"Hmm I don't know, maybe run off to an original hybrid freak that compelled you to love him." He smirked. Her blood boiled knowing Caroline was spying on her. She had no one here.

"Fuck You Damon." She spat as angry as she could. "I can go wherever I want." She yelled trying her hardest not to stomp her foot.

"That's what you think Honey. Go ahead try leaving Mystic Falls."

"What did you do?" She didn't want to hear the next words leave his mouth.

"Bonnie made sure no one could leave or get out. Your hybrid boyfriend already tried saving you. Fortunately we have one of the most powerful witches." He finished as he ran his finger over her jaw intimately.

"You can't keep me here forever!" Elena screamed as tears slipped out of her eyes. She could feel the pressure of anxiety building in her chest, she was feeling claustrophobic and betrayed by everyone she loved. She slapped him as hard as she could before running back into the house collapsing onto the ground.

"Elena…" Jeremy walked slowly down the stairs guessing Damon let their secret slip.

"You knew?" She breathed heavily trying to control herself.

"It was the only way to protect you. I know you think you weren't compelled but we can't take the chance that you were. He could have compelled you to do anything! We have to keep you safe."

"I am not a breakable doll Jer. I was safe. Now I feel anything but safe. I can't trust anyone." She whispered as she got up to go to her room. She would find a way to leave. She refused to be held here like a prisoner.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: hey guys! sorry its been so long since I updated but I've been super busy. I know this isn't much but I wanted to get something up here. Oh and sorry about not having much Stefan in here but i'll try and work him in there a little more lol. R&R**

Elena sat in her room staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. She tried so hard to think of a way to get herself out of this mess.

"Oh my god." Elena whispered to herself shooting up from her bed remembering a witch Klaus talked about often. Charlotte. They were longtime friends; he liked her because of how loyal she was. She also remembered Charlotte lived in Mystic Falls. But the best part was she went to school with all of them. She needed some way to get a hold of her. Charlotte would have to help her once she told her the situation, if she didn't Klaus wouldn't be happy and everyone knows not to piss him off. Elena finally had a little hope she would get herself out of this mess.

"Ok I can do this." Elena breathed deep trying to look happy. She would only have a chance of pulling this off if she was convincing. Elena took a shower and made the effort to look good before she went downstairs to greet everyone. She tried to push away how annoyed she felt that everyone was hovering. It was enough that she was being forced to stay at the boarding house she didn't need everyone staying there as well.

"Good morning sunshine." Stefan said sarcastically from the stove as she walked in.

"Morning Stefan." She said faking a smile. She saw him falter slightly when he expected her to be gloomy and she was the opposite.

"What's put the pep in your step today?"

"Mmm nothing." Elena said getting distracted as she picked bacon off a plate. "Just thought I should stop being dramatic and resume my life here." She shrugged hoping it looked casual and not forced.

"So glad you think so finally." Damon strolled in grinning at Elena.

"Now do you believe me I'm not compelled?"

"Nope." Damon grinned again as he swiped the bacon out of her hand and popped it in his mouth. Elena tried not to get frustrated at how immature he could be.

"Let me ask you something Damon."

"Shoot."

"What do the citizens of Mystic Falls think when they reach the town line and can't leave?" Elena couldn't help but ask her curiosity always got the best of her.

"They don't notice." He rolled his eyes as if it should be obvious.

"Care to explain?"

"Since Damon here is acting like a child I will." Stefan said acting like he was put out that he had to contribute to the conversation. "The spell works kind of like compulsion. When a person gets to the town line they feel like they don't need to go anywhere anymore. I have to admit it was strange, never seen anything like it before but it works so I'm not complaining."

"So if you go hunting and you accidently go past the town line you will turn around and forget what you were doing?"

"It doesn't work like that for us. Anyone supernatural just hits a barrier."

"Hmm. Weird." Elena filed it in her mind to let Charlotte know whenever she got a chance to plan things out with her. Elena decided to end the conversation there when she heard Caroline jogging down the stairs.

"Hey! You're finally down here." Caroline said as she squeezed her into a hug, cheerful as ever.

"Yes I'm finally getting back to normal." If only they knew this was far from what she wanted her normal to be.

"Well you should come back to school soon. There's a dance this Friday." Caroline sing-songed.

"I'll go back today!" Elena practically yelled before Damon or Stefan could protest.

"Yayy! Okay let's get going I don't want to be late."

"Who's driving?"

"Me." Elena's head shot up as she heard Rebekah's voice.

"Why are you here?" She couldn't disguise the hate in her voice.

"Ouch. None of you told her about the changes around here?" She smiled wickedly

Elena shot daggers at Caroline who tried looking innocent.

"Well we're all sort of friends." She shrugged. Elena heard Rebekah snort under her breath.

"Damon and I are an item and Caroline and I are best friends."

Elena couldn't help but feel hurt and betrayed. Why did they even bother to kidnap her if they all basically moved on.

"You do realize what she did to me right?" Elena yelled mostly at Damon.

"Oh whatever. So you got your ass handed to you. It seems my brothers made you all better."

"Bekah!" Caroline yelled. "Enough."

"You knew and you are still friends with her?" Elena said disgusted.

"She was hurt Elena. When you're a vampire your instincts take over when you're upset. We knew Elijah healed you. She said she was sorry." Caroline looked down feeling guilty now that it was said out loud what she did to her.

"Apologized to who? Not me."

"Oh God! Sorry! You are so dramatic. Can we get on to school already? I have cheerleading practice." Rebekah said snottily before smiling at Damon and walking out to her car.

"I can't believe you." Elena glared at Caroline.

"Alright ladies enough. Make up and get out of here."

"Don't even get me started Damon."

"What did I do?" Elena heard Stefan chuckle as Damon said it. Even he knew Damon was stupid for acting like he didn't do anything.

"Dating Rebekah? She tried to kill me! So all this time you've been searching for me but you've been with her?"

"We aren't dating. We hook up occasionally. She just said we were dating to get a rise out of you, which, my dear, worked. Now leave." Damon said more seriously as he shoved her out the door and slamming it.

"Are we okay?" Caroline flashed her best puppy dog eyes.

"Why would we be?"

"Come on Elena. You're still my best friend. You were gone so long we couldn't just stop our lives. She was around and we became friends. She's really nice when she isn't upset and trying to kill people." She laughed nervously. Elena wanted to hate them all for being friends with her but how could she? She moved on and was living her own life with Klaus, Kol, and Elijah. Klaus killed people they loved also. If she wanted to make people think she was forgetting Klaus she would have to leave it alone.

"Fine. I guess I can see why you became friends."

"Ugh you scared me!" Caroline beamed almost instantly forgetting they were fighting.

"Let's just get to school, but if she is going to be rude all the time you can forget about me being around you guys."

"She'll be nice I promise!"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: new chapter finally! Thank you all for all the great reviews so far! You have no idea how great it makes my day when I get positive feedback from you guys. In other news. I started a vampire diaries blog. It's A Lot of joseph morgan/klaus stuff and the originals but its just getting started. have a looksy if your interested:)**

The weekend finally came. She used to like school, now it was a huge waste of time. She spent most of the time planning her escape and thinking about Klaus. Elena wanted to go home and sleep but Friday's everyone had dinner at the Grill. She was getting tired of keeping up appearances; she had to find a way to speed this process up a bit if she didn't want to blow her cover.

"Damon?" She said as she chewed her steak.

"Yes Elena?" He smirked.

"Can I have a cell phone? I'm sure you completely ruined my other one."

"You're right I did, and no you can't have another one."

"Come on! What am I supposed to do as night when I'm bored? I always get the best texting done at night." She smiled slyly at him

"Get a carrier pigeon for all I care."

"What about if I get into trouble? No one will know." She threw back at him hoping it would soften him up.

"She's right." Stefan grumbled tired of the bickering back and forth. Caroline mused that he was probably just jealous he had no one to bicker with.

"What?" Damon and Elena said at the same time.

"We went through all this trouble to save her; it would be a waste if she got herself killed." Elena's ears perked up when she heard him say 'We went through all this trouble.' She had no idea he was involved, she had no idea he even still cared.

"Fine I'll get you one later on." Damon rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

XXXX

Elena fell onto Stefan's bed shaking his book out of his hand. She smiled when he glared at her.

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes." He turned back to his book not even noticing Elena rifling through all the books next to the bed.

"Looking for something?"

"Oh nothing really. Just an escape from the chaos around here." He smiled at her sincerely knowing how it was when everyone was hovering over you waiting for you to go crazy.

"Try Jane Eyre. It should be in that pile." He said as he went back to reading covering up his emotions once again. Elena grabbed the book she had been looking for as well as Jane Eyre.

"Thanks Stef." She kissed his cheek before bouncing out the door to her room. She locked the door quietly and hugged her salvation against her chest. The school directory. It had every students address and phone number. The perks of living in a small town. She flipped through it quickly stopping when she found the person she was looking for. Charlotte Morgana.

Elena double checked that the door was locked just to make sure no one caught her, she couldn't afford to not be paranoid right now. She texted Charlotte's number, jumping when she got a text back a few seconds later.

"Who is this?"

"Elena Gilbert."

"?"

"Klaus' Elena."

"Oh! Hi? Not to sound harsh but what do you need?"

"A big favor "

"Keep going."

"I was kidnapped from him. I'm sure you noticed the barrier around the town. It's keeping me in and him out."

"I didn't know…I've been studying for finals the past 2 weeks "

"Help me?"

"What can I do?"

"First contact Klaus and tell him I'm ok. Second we need to become friends so no one suspects we're working together. I'm going to the mall next weekend with Caroline meet me there. We can bump into each other, start talking, and plan to get together. Voila a friendship is formed."

"Genius lol. I'll be there. And besides anyone who can get Klaus to love them is instantly a friend of mine "

"Anyone who can keep Klaus as a friend for a hundred years is instantly a friend of mine haha. Can't wait to be besties! Night!"

"C ya!"

Elena sighed in relief. She had a plan sort of set in motion. She smiled thinking about how nice Charlotte was. Klaus never said much about her but when he did talk about her he always had fond memories. Elena closed her eyes trying to get sleep but was too excited about meeting with Charlotte. Finally she could take control of her own life.

The week seemed to pass so slowly she thought time was actually stopping. As the days went by she became more depressed and anxious but compensated with being more cheerful on the outside. On Thursday everyone left the house saying they had to attend to some business. She didn't even care to know what kind of secrets they were keeping this time so she decided to blast music as loud as it could go and dance her sorrows away. Elena was actually having fun. She laughed as she fell onto the bed answering her phone as it rung continuously.

"Hello?" She giggled out of breath.

Klaus gripped the phone hard almost crushing it on the other end, not making a noise. It seemed there was no need to rescue her, she was moving on already.

Elena became serious and turned off the music.

"Klaus?" She whimpered trying not to burst into tears. It had to be him.

"Elena." He breathed out relieved she was missing him.

"Oh my god!" She cried realizing how much she really missed him.

"I'm coming for you love." With those last words he hung up. She knew he probably didn't want to get caught. He was always to the point. It was one of the reasons she loved him so much.

"Shit." Elena fumbled with the phone and wiped the tears from her face as she heard everyone arrive home. "Okay deep breaths Elena." She cooed to herself. She plastered a smile on her face and went down to meet everyone in the kitchen.

"Have fun?" A hint of jealousy in her voice. Everyone was laughing at some inside joke she didn't get. Who were they kidding? She would never have her old life in Mystic Falls again.

"Yes we did. Too bad you couldn't join." Rebekah sneered.

"Seems I wasn't invited." Elena deadpanned back.

"We were just-"Caroline tried to explain before Elena put her hand up to stop her.

"It's fine. What's so funny anyways?"

"Rebekah slipped and fell in the bar and flashed everyone her ass." Damon crumpled over with laughter. Things aren't always what they seem she thought.

"I'll see you later." Rebekah said as she walked out the door clearly hurt they told Elena the real reason they were laughing.

Saturday finally. Elena was ready before Caroline for once.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Caroline eyed her skeptically. Yeah Elena was a little girly but she was never one to spend the whole day shopping.

"Just excited to get some new clothes is all. I need an updated look." Elena smiled knowing she was going to meet up with Charlotte finally. She didn't know what she looked like but Charlotte had told her she had red hair and would be wearing a pink dress with cow boy boots. Elena hadn't met her yet but she could tell she would get along with Caroline, if it weren't for Caroline working against Klaus that is.

Elena and Caroline had been shopping for two hours before she saw Charlotte out of the corner of her eye. Red hair, dress, and cow boy boots. Looked like this was her, she just had to make her way over to her.

"Oh look at that dress Car!" Elena squealed enthusiastically.

"Cute!" Caroline said rushing over.

"Oh sorry!" Elena feigned surprise as she bumped into Charlotte

"It's fine. Elena right?"

"How do you-"

"I've seen you around school." They both smiled sharing their secret.

"Elena what are you doing?" Caroline said looking suspicious; she could be a bit territorial when it came to her friends.

"I just bumped into, oh uh?"

"Charlotte." She nodded

"Charlotte." Elena chuckled a little. "I so rudely bumped into her making stuff fly everywhere."

"Oh. I think I've seen you around school before. We have gym together right? I never go." She giggled.

"Yeah I've noticed." Charlotte laughed with her.

"Hey we should meet up and have lunch at The Grill. It's the least I can do after bumping into you like that." Elena said hoping it didn't sound as weird as she thought it did.

"Yeah that would be great. We could get some dessert and hot chocolate tonight if you're not busy."

"Mmm sounds good!" Elena said actually getting excited to hang out with someone new for a change. It had been a long time since she made a new friend.

"I was going to hang out with Tyler but I can change my plans around." Caroline said casually inviting herself. It didn't bother Elena as much as it should. Charlotte and her could hang out together alone and discuss their plans some other time.

"9 then?" Charlotte said turning to leave.

"Sure, see you then!"

"She seems nice." Caroline whispered.

"Yeah it'll be fun to hang out with someone new."

XXXX

Elena and Caroline shopped all day long. She didn't mean to but she bought a lot. She bought tons of new lingerie for Klaus…if she ever got to see him again, she thought.

"Got a hot date later?" Bonnie sifted through her bags when they were back at the boarding house.

"No." Elena snapped as she tore the barely there lingerie away from her. She didn't want Damon seeing them or she would never hear the end of it.

"Okay okay. No need to get nasty." She laughed.

"Hey you should come Bon." Caroline said plopping down next to them on the couch sucking down a blood bag. Elena could see Bonnie trying her hardest not to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"I don't know, Damon wanted to practice spells tonight." She looked down picking at her shirt feeling guilty she was the reason Elena couldn't be with the person she loved.

"Forget about Damon, let's have fun." Elena smiled genuinely at her friend.

"Okayyy." She laughed rolling her eyes.

XXXX

"Over here!" Charlotte waved from a booth.

"Hey! This is Bonnie and you remember Caroline." Elena smiled warmly, she was hoping to at least get a little hint as to if she talked to Klaus lately. Everyone exchanged their hellos and ordered hot chocolates and assorted cake slices to share. Elena let herself have fun and forget that she was being held by her friends against her will. All their laughing stopped when Rebekah stopped at the table.

"Hey Bekah." Caroline smiled hoping her friends would be nice and invite her to hang with them.

"Elena, may I speak with you. Privately."

"Uhh sure."

"Listen," Rebekah started as they walked across the room for some privacy. "I wanted to apologize. I've been a real bitch lately."

"Reb-"

"Just listen." She growled out before pausing and calming herself. "I was jealous that my brothers chose to protect you over siding with me. I just wanted you to know I'm sorry it couldn't work out between you and my brother."

Elena had to take two deep breaths so she didn't yank her hair and throw her to the ground. Things didn't work out with her brother because she was kidnapped. Rebekah was the one who told everyone where they were staying in the first place. She chose to ignore the facts though. Truth was if- no, when she got back to Klaus it would mean everything to him if his sister and his girlfriend were friends. She smiled knowing how happy he would be and how he would make it seem like it was nothing.

"It's ok." Elena said gently.

"What?" Rebekah sounded confused.

"I forgive you. I will get back to Klaus so I forgive you for being petty and getting me kidnapped." She didn't mean to sound rude but there was really no other way.

"I didn't think it would be that easy. I thought maybe some groveling would have had to be done."

"Friends? It would seriously make things easier around the boarding house."

"Friends. Everything is wiped clean and we are starting off new." She held out her hand. "I'm Rebekah Mikealson. I am territorial but a loyal friend when it is deserved. Pleased to meet you…?"

"Elena Gilbert. "She took her hand firmly. "I'm also loyal and very in love with your brother Klaus." They both laughed. "Let's go." They walked arm in arm back to the table where everyone was looking at them like they had two heads.

"Charlotte this is Rebekah."

"Nice to meet you." Elena winced hoping they didn't know each other or it would ruin everything.

They all spent hours talking and laughing. Charlotte fit right in with the gang. She kind of missed all this girl time and hated to admit that Rebekah was a really cool girl. She could see why Caroline was friends with her.

"Okay ladies, I'm beat." Elena got up first yawning. "Text you later Charlotte?"

"Yeah we'll have to hang out again soon."

"She's great!" Bonnie gushed on their way home.

"I know, the girl knows how to have fun." Caroline giggled, clearly drunk. She saw her slipping vodka into her hot coco all night. At least she was an invincible vampire Barbie. Elena could go to bed confident she could get away with her plan. She couldn't wait till they hung out next; she needed to hear news of Klaus.


End file.
